Naruto: The Spanking Ninja
by subhogue
Summary: Naruto just became a genin, everything was going great till something happened. This event lead to a new discovery and a whole different outlook on things. Pervy/Dominate/OOC Naruto. Sasgay bashing. Pairings will be Naruto/Harem. Lemons, Lime, Spanking, and BDSM oh my. Yoai...no...just no. Yuri...yes...much yes. (Updates are currently sparce as I have a new ful-time job now. Sorry)
1. A new discovery

Naruto: The Spanking Ninja

A/N: Yo what's up all, This is my first attempt at a perverted story I suppose this is inspired partially by MogtheGnome's story 'Naruto, the Spanking Nin' but for the most part this is a product of my Fubar Mind. XP If you don't Like Spanking of anything BDSM related I'm warning you now that will be a major theme in this story. All you guys tell me what you think, if you want more, suggestions to incorporate more of the lovely ladies, suggestions as to how to castrate Sasuke, etc. I do warn that I don't do flames so as the famous saying goes, "Check yo'self before you wreck yo'self." Enjoy all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: A new discovery

Ahh, the Ninja academy where young minds study to start off their carrier as the next generation of ninja. This is where one of these young ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki, will forever have their life changed today. Naruto stood about 4 feet tall with a small athletic build. He had sun-kissed blonde hair that he could never tame, bright cerulean blue eyes, and an angular face with little baby fat left with whisker marks on his cheeks. Now Naruto was not the best in his class but he wasn't a complete idiot like everyone assumed despite his title as the 'dead-last' of his class. No, Naruto was quite intelligent actually it's just that he learned in a different way from everyone else, he learned by doing. As such it is by no surprise that he learned what his new favorite thing was by doing it today.

-Academy Classroom-

Naruto with his new Hatai-ate around his head is sitting next to his least favorite person in the world, the 'almighty avenger' and the 'last loyal Uchiha', Sasuke 'the duck-ass' Uchiha. 'Why was he sitting here?' you may ask, why of course it was because it was the best view he could get of his most recent prank, painting the Hokage Monument. Every so often he would look over out the window before quietly chuckling to himself. How a village of shinobi didn't catch him painting the monument in bright daylight...wearing neon orange, he still didn't know. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a low rumbling followed by screams of "Out of the way Ino-pig." and "In your dreams Forehead." He sighed as the morning ritual of 'who gets to kiss Sas-gay's ass' began and he tried to ignore it as he stared out the window. However his peace wasn't destined to last as he heard two screams from behind him of "Get the hell out of the way Naruto-baka. We sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he decided he would go with a condescending approach today. Remembering the chairs all rotated he quickly spun hard on the chair and let his hands fly out wide as he says "Look at all the fucks I gi..." his statement was interrupted with a loud slap and an even louder 'Eep' from next to him. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see a very angry and heavily blushing Sakura Haruno, he then panned his eyes over to where his right hand connected to see that it was resting on the even more heavily blushing Ino Yamanaka's ass. Everyone's eyes were absolutely wide in surprise, even the normally sleeping Shikamaru.

Dumbly Naruto squeezes Ino's ass hoping against all that was holy that this was all an illusion. That hope was unfortunately dashed when Ino let out an even louder 'Eep' followed by her face becoming a dark crimson. He looked back towards Sakura while mentally thinking what any intelligent guy would think in this situation _'Oh,_ _Fuck me...so hard.'_ And it was to this very intelligent thought that he was graced with a loud shriek of "NARUTO-BAKA" before his face was introduced to two new friends, Sakura's fist, and the wall.

This is the scene that one Iruka Umino walked in on and with a sigh he yelled "Everyone to your seats." He was left shocked as everyone listened instantly as Sakura and Ino forgot their fighting due to the event and Naruto just wanted to get through the day with no more problems. He then started off on a long speech about how he was proud of each and every one of them for passing the genin exam and that as new ninja it was now their jobs to represent the village the best they can.

While Iruka was droning on Naruto was sitting at his seat looking down in thought _'I can't believe that_ _happened... I never wanted to spank Ino... It's wrong right... But it felt so good at the same time... My hand, I_ _can still feel it tingling slightly from spanking her... Maybe it isn't so wrong... I can't tell... Maybe I_ _should try it again... I got it, one more time I'll try it... Maybe the next time Sakura hits me... Yes, that is_ _what I'll do. God knows her bitch of a mother didn't spank her enough.'_

With his mind set, Naruto is broken out of his thoughts by Iruka saying "...and Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." The class was then greeted to the screeching of Sakura saying "What, why do I have to be with that Baka, he is useless." Iruka glared at her not liking being interrupted as he says "The teams where made by the Hokage, have a problem, take it up with him." he then continues on listing canon teams, what ever those are... no seriously, he had no idea, that is just what it said at the top of the paper the Hokage gave him.

After the last outburst from Sakura Naruto thought to himself _'Alright... Fuck waiting... she gets spanked_ _today... now to plan heheheheh heh'_ Considering how long they sat there waiting for their sensei his plan was quite fool-proof and after 2 hours of waiting, he started phase 1.

Sakura was still pissed at Naruto for what he did to Ino and was silently stewing over her hatred as she noticed the subject of her hatred in front of her with an apologetic look on his face. Eyeing him suspiciously she said "What do you want Naruto-baka?" Naruto looked at her with his falsely apologetic face and said "Sakura I want to apologize to you and Ino for what happened and to make it up to you I'll tell you both a secret. I'll tell you after our team meeting and I'll tell Ino later." on the word 'secret' he discretely pointed to Sasuke then made a heart with his hands before pointing to her to give her some idea of what it was.

In complete disbelief Sakura looked at him not wanting to trust him at all but if his hand gestures were anything to go on it could be a way to get Sasuke to like her and there was no way she could pass that chance up especially since it could mean losing to Ino, so it was with a silent nod that she agreed to here him out. Soon after their new sensei, a man whose only defining features were his spiky sliver hair and his face mask and the hatai-ate covering his left eye, came through the door and waited for a prank to spring...and waited...and waited. When after 5 minutes of waiting nothing happened he started to sweat as he thought _'Naruto is still here_ _so either I'm the luckiest SoB or I had better run straight home after this. Better safe then sorry.'_ coming out of his thoughts Kakashi simply said "Meet me on the roof." before disappearing in a shunshin.

The three genin made their way to the roof before sitting down, looking at them he said "alright Name, likes dislikes, dreams for future, I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many dislikes, I'll tell you my likes when you're older, my dream is not something for you to hear. You next Pinky."

Resigning herself to her new nickname, since it was better then forehead, she with many fangirl squeals said "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like a certain someone, my dream is to marry that someone, and I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA." Kakashi sighed as he thought _'Great, cannon fodder'_ he then looked at duck-ass and said "You next broody."

At this Sasuke growled before saying with his pompous duck-ass "I am the elite almighty Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and hate everything..." he said before thinking _'especially my tiny 1 inch dick.'_ he then continued saying "I have no dream but my ambition is to kill a certain person and restore my clan." he said before thinking _'and find a man who will shove his dick in my ass.'_

Kakashi sighed as he thought _'great, a gay avenger... he is gay right... he has to be to deny all of those_ _girls.'_ Kakashi shook his head clear of those thoughts before looking at Naruto and saying "you next Blondie."

Naruto looked him in the eye and calmly said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like a lot of things like ramen, Jiji, Ayame-nii, training, and maybe something I'm not sure of yet. I dislike ducks, arrogant bastards, and people who don't give me the chance. My dream for the future is to be Hokage."

Kakashi looked at him and thought _'At least he has some promise.'_ He then looked at them all before saying "Alright we meet at training ground 7 tomorrow 8AM sharp to take the real genin exam." He then disappeared in a shunshin before anyone could ask any questions just happy to get away from being pranked... he would soon realize how wrong he was. As Naruto now had a certain orange book tucked in an inside pocket of his orange jacket.

Sasuke left next to go do some brooding and after that Sakura looked at Naruto expectantly as she said "Alright Naruto, tell me what the secret is." Inwardly Naruto snickered thinking _'Begin phase 2.'_ as he said "Not here Sakura, meet me 2 miles into the forest behind the Hokage monument in 2 hours, I'm hungry and I'm sure you don't want to have any other fangirls hearing this secret." Hearing this Sakura sighed and said "This better not be a prank or you'll regret it." Nodding back Naruto departed.

-Naruto's House-

In Naruto's house he made some ramen and instead of being bored waiting, he took out the book from Kakashi and read the title 'Icha-Icha BDSM 01: A Graphic Novel'. Seeing the words 'graphic novel' had him interested even though he didn't know what the other words meant. So after eating his ramen and sitting on the couch since he still had an hour before he had to leave he opened the book to a random page and saw a picture of a naked girl getting spanked while moaning 'please punish me more master, I've been a very bad girl.' Naruto blinked... blinked again... he then turned to the first page and started reading from the beginning. It was official, with that one page he was hooked on the series.

-Forest behind Hokage Monument - 1 and a half hours later-

Naruto was waiting for Sakura to arrive in the appointed meeting place as he had several clones waiting in the trees around and above him, he had learned quite a lot from that book, quite a lot that he was eager to try as he sat there in the clearing. He couldn't wait for phase 3 to begin and it soon did as he heard the rustling of the bushes before he saw Sakura come out of them looking nervous as she strode up to Naruto and said "Alright, I'm alone, nobody was following me. Now tell me what the secret is."

Naruto smiled widely and said "Alright Sakura, the secret is... you're mine." On the last words, one clone fell from above and tied her wrists behind her while another also fell from above and cupped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell for help, another clone came from behind and helped the first two guide her over to where Naruto now sat on a tree stump.

~~~Warning Lemon/Lime Ahead~~~

The real Naruto looked at her, watching her eyes that were filled with fear as he said "You see Sakura, when I accidentally spanked Ino today, I discovered I might like spanking girls. I also realized that I really hate it when you punch me and call me a baka, and what happens when kids do things their parents don't like? They get spanked so since your mother obviously never spanked you enough I'm going to do so today and you won't tell anyone because what would Sasuke think if he learned you were spanked by the 'weak dobe'? You would never get a chance with him." After finishing his statements, his clones force the struggling Sakura over his knee while a new clone pulls her dress up and her bicycle shorts off.

Naruto's grin grows sadistic as he says "Now lets start off with 20 on each side and 20 down the middle to see where that gets us." His speech is soon followed up by the sound of flesh hitting lightly clothed flesh as he started gently, peppering each side with light smacks that gave off a low 'thwaping' sound. Mixed in with these were the slightly harder smacks down the center of her ass.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening and was even more confused and scared when she didn't mind what was happening, every light slap left her ass stinging slightly but it almost felt good, she was even more scared when the slaps down the middle made her jump and she could feel her feminine core heating up more with each and every one as it made her ass sting more.

After a 15 minutes of spanking and struggling it finally stopped and Naruto said "Sakura, now, I'm going to ask you a question, try to yell out or attempt to lie and your punishment will be much worse. Answer truthfully and be a good girl and I'll treat you like a good girl. Understand?" With tears running down her eyes and her panties wet for some reason, she shook her head in agreement, after all a question can't be that bad right?

Naruto smirked as he asked the only question she was dreading "Sakura, tell me, is me punishing you making you feel good?" At this his clone removed his hand as she froze and thought _'Oh god, he knows... how could he know..._ _he's reading me so easily, I'm so vulnerable... I don't want to answer truthfully but if I don't then he'll_ _punish me more and then it might not feel good... maybe if I don't lie he'll know how to make me feel even_ _better... Yes, I'll ask him to make me feel good... at least then I can bare this.'_

Her mind made up, she looked down at the ground and said "I-I-I hate t-t-to ad-admit it...but...y-yes, it is...c-c-can y-you ma-make me f-feel even b-better?" At her response Naruto's grin grows more perverted as he says "Oh, I can make you feel so much better, I can make you feel better then you ever dreamed possible however it would require you to do a few things. I can give you a sample though." At this point Naruto reached under her, into her panties and pinched her clit hard.

Sakura was smart in a lot of ways, but when it came to the ways of the flesh she was as ignorant as they come having never touched herself sexually before. Due to this fact it was that Sakura's first orgasm ever came from Naruto pinching her clit, and he wasn't gentle at all but that made it feel even better for her as her feminine core spasmed hard and released all the built up tension in her body. Here panties and Naruto's hand were now soaked but at this point she didn't care. He said that was a sample meaning there was much more, so much more, and she decided that she would do anything in her power to get more of that pleasure. "What do I have to do?" She asked still dazed with pleasure.

~~~END OF LEMON/LIME~~~

Naruto smirked, this was it, with this Phase 3 would be complete. He looked down to her and said "First you must give up on Sasuke, he will never please you this much. Second you must give yourself to me, mind, body, heart, and soul. You will become my pet and toy, and you will do anything and everything I ask. Do these two things and you will get to feel that pleasure and even more for the rest of your life." He might have borrowed that last line from the book but it was what he wanted anyway he thought as he removed his hand from her panties.

Sakura gulped loudly before deciding...she did say anything and it felt too good to live without...

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

A/N: That's a wrap, don't forget to review and also if the introductions seemed rushed well they were, they are annoying and Kakashi was worried about his ass not getting pranked.


	2. The true test and my pale-eyed girl pt1

Naruto: The Spanking Ninja

A/N: Well... I didn't expect to be writing more so soon but with the number of views from just one chapter, I kinda felt motivated to continue on. But first I would like to respond to some reviews...lets start with the flame then move on.

Guest says: "Idiot. Homosexuality is the same if you are male or female. Picking and choosing based on your own preferences is a discriminatory, narrow sighted double standard."

My response: Lets take care of this in segments. 'Idiot.' Yeah, I can be that sometimes, next. 'Homosexuality is the same regardless of gender.' I completely agree, if there is love and consent then I have no problem with any relationship. 'writing yuri but not yaoi because of my preferences is a discriminatory, narrow sighted double standard.' Maybe you misunderstand my feelings here, I personally am not into yaoi and therefore I can't understand the feelings associated with it. It is my belief that I am respecting those who like yaoi more by not attempting to write something I have no knowledge of and stating up front that it shall not be present. Now guest, if you would like to talk further on this in a civilized manner, feel free to PM me.

Pastor: In response to your suggestion for fem. Minato, I'm sorry to say that I don't plan on experimenting with gender bending in this particular fiction. That said, I still have no clue if Haku is male or female, I'll decide that when I get there.

UnsanMusho: Thank you for your complement. As to your questions: 1) Yes, I do plan to make Naruto slowly branch into other forms of BDSM. 2) Most likely all the genin girls will be included, I honestly haven't planned everything yet.

For anyone I didn't get to: Thank you for your reviews, I might revisit them next time but I feel this A/N is already way too long. Also any future flames will probably just end up deleted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.

 _italics_ = flashback

 _'italics in single quotes'_ = thought

 **Bold** = Demon/Summon speech

"quotes" = regular speech

*asterisks* = sound effect

 **Chapter 2: The true test and my pale-eyed girl part 1  
**

 ** _Last time:_**

 _Naruto smirked, this was it, with this Phase 3 would be complete. He looked down to her and said "First you must give up on Sasuke, he will never please you this much. Second you must give yourself to me, mind, body, heart, and soul. You will become my pet and toy, and you will do anything and everything I ask. Do these two things and you will get to feel that pleasure and even more for the rest of your life." He might have borrowed that last line from the book but it was what he wanted anyway he thought as he removed his hand from her panties._

 _Sakura gulped loudly before deciding...she did say anything and it felt too good to live without..._

 ** _Now:_**

Sakura's lower regions were still tingling as Naruto and his clones let her go, one clone untying her hands as the real Naruto sat watching her with his bright sapphire eyes, waiting to hear her response as he observed her features more closely. He could see her bubblegum pink hair cascade down her back, her emerald eyes surrounded slightly in red from when her eyes teared up during the spanking. Her red chesong sexily exposing the sides of her hips with the absence of her shorts, her soaked panties the only thing covering her under her dress. Naruto then looks further, seeing her long legs folded beneath her as she kneels hiding her shoes from his view. A nervous clearing of Sakura's throat breaks Naruto from his viewing and draws his eyes back to her face.

Blushing at the situation and the knowledge that his eyes were roaming over her body, Sakura looks into Naruto's eyes and says "I-I want to be mad at you for what you did. I can't be mad though, you made me feel so good. I want t-to feel e-even better. I-I'm not sure if I c-can give myself fully...but I w-want to tr-try. I-I-I am y-yours. I-I also give up on Sa-Sasuke." The final sentence she can feel her face morph into a pained look but she knows he is right. Everything Naruto said was true, Sasuke would never love her like she wants and he won't make her feel this good.

Looking in her eyes Naruto smiles. "Very good Sakura. Now I expect you to do a few things, the first of which is to give me the panties you have on." He says as his smile morphs slowly into a mischievous smirk. At the, in her mind, intimate request Sakura's eyes go wide and she stutters out "M-M-My panties...b-b-but why?" Looking at her Naruto says "Sakura I expect you to follow my orders without unnecessary questions. I'll let it go this once but anymore and I'll punish you. Also, you don't need to know, but I plan to keep them as a trophy. Now hand them over then you may put your shorts back on."

With a small sigh and a tiny whimper Sakura obeys not wanting to get punished knowing it would then be longer till she gets rewarded. Bending over she slides her wet and sticky black panties off of her and hands them to Naruto, her face crimson as she puts her bicycle shorts back on after Naruto takes the panties. With a smile Naruto seals them in a scroll before saying "Good girl. Now, the apartment building I live in is owned by me thanks to Jiji. After the last landlord tried to screw me, Jiji gave me the deed to the building. You are to move into one of the apartments next to mine, I don't care what you have to do to convince your parents. Understand?"

Gulping lowly and already trying to think of ways to convince her mother Sakura nods her head in the affirmative. Seeing her agree, Naruto moves on to say "Last two things, when we are alone you will call me Naruto-sama, sir, or master. Lastly tomorrow during this test I expect you to work together with me. Understood?" Looking back at him Sakura replies with "Hai... Naruto-sama."

Smiling at her Naruto looks at her and says "Good, if you keep this up then I may reward you after we pass our test tomorrow. Now get going, get plenty of sleep and don't forget what I told you." With a "yes sir." Sakura turns and leaves, her mind occupied with thoughts of her new life.

Sighing Naruto turns and starts to head out of the forest in a different direction to make things look less suspicious, unknowingly turning and heading right towards where a certain pale-eyed girl was spying on what had happened with her clan eyes. Her crush suddenly turning right towards her startled her and caused her to jump back while letting out a high-pitched "Eeep." Unfortunately her foot caught on a root causing her to fall over and out from behind cover.

With a surprised voice Naruto calls out "Hinata, are you okay?" He then rushes over to help her up before his mind finally registers the situation and looking slightly fearful he takes a step back as he asks "Wait... How long have you been here... How much did you see?" Slowly recovering to hear Naruto's questions Hinata's face turns bright red in embarrassment as she looks shyly up at him to answer him. What she sees however makes her heart drop into her stomach as her thoughts race _'He is afraid...Does he think I will hate him for what he did? Does he fear I will tell someone what he did? I don't want him afraid of me... I want him to treat me how he treated Sakura...I just want to be with him and please him... I've got to make him trust me...I can't stutter, I must be strong for him... I need to tell him that his secret is safe...Here it goes.'_ With her mind made up and a slight bit of confidence determined to make his fear vanish, Hinata opens her mouth to say "It's okay...I liked it...I won't tell anyone." With the words out she slowly gets to her knees and with a deep breath bows and says "P-p-please treat me that way too."

Hearing what she said Naruto's fear is gone, in its place, confusion and a tiny bit of lust. Looking down at her Naruto says "H-H-Hinata look, I like you, and I don't want to treat you that way. You said you wouldn't tell anyone right?" With a sigh he looks up at the sky before continuing "I-it's getting kinda late. If you are serious about this then come to my house tomorrow night. O-okay?" He needed to think, he liked Hinata as a friend, even if she had that fainting problem that was a bit weird, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

Smiling sadly at what Naruto was saying she perked right up after he asked her to come over tomorrow night. With her now wide smile she nods her head and says "Of-of c-course Naruto-k-kun. I-I'll be Th-there. See y-you to-tomorrow." She says before she turns towards the village and happily walks home, excited yet very nervous to see Naruto tomorrow, and maybe do some of those naughty things that Naruto was reading in that book while he was waiting. For some reason, nobody noticed the blood start to trickle from her nose as she walked home.

Still confused at her behavior Naruto continued on back to his home resigning himself to deal with it tomorrow night when he meets with her. Not a second after opening his door was the whole village graced with a high-pitched girly scream of "NO, MY PRECIOUS BOOK DISAPPEARED!" Laughing loudly Naruto thought to himself _'I guess Kakashi finally discovered the decoy, maybe I can bribe him to get me the rest of these books...heh heh heh.'_

 **-Sakura's House-**

Walking into her house, Sakura was very nervous about the talk she was about to have with her mother. _'There are so many ways that this could go wrong... she might even disown me... but I have to do it.'_ She thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother, Sakuno, sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. 'well here it goes.' Sakura thought before saying "Mom, I need to talk with you about something important."

Looking up to her daughter Sakuno motions to a nearby chair as she asks "What is it honey? How did team assignments go?"

Smiling Sakura says "Team assignments went well, I'm on a team with Sasuke and Naruto, which actually is related to what I wanted to talk about. Me and Naruto were talking to get to know each other better and he mentioned that nobody else lived in the apartment complex he lives in." Pausing to let that sink in she looks to see her mother have a slightly curious expression on her face as she shook her head understanding so far. Watching to see her reaction to the next statement Sakura continues "With that information I came up with an idea, in order to foster better relations as teammates I proposed that I move in to one of the apartments and we try to get Sasuke to do the same." Seeing her mother with a shocked face, her movements now frozen she decided to simplify everything and said "Mom, I would like your permission to move out."

Sakuno was completely stunned, her baby girl was asking to move out. Her shock had nothing to do with Naruto, she really didn't care about him and only acted as she did to protect her public image. Finally snapping out of her stupor she looked in Sakura's eyes and saw there a determination she had thought was lost to her little girl. "Sa-sakura, by all means you were considered an adult of this village as soon as you put that headband on so I won't stop you. I can't say that I'm happy that my baby is moving out but just know that if things don't work out I'm always here for you."

Sakura was surprised, she didn't expect her mother to take this so well. She was prepared for anything, yelling, threats, even being disowned, but acceptance was not what she was expecting. With a slowly growing smile Sakura said "Thanks mom, I'll be moving my stuff tomorrow but I should get to sleep, we have some sort of test early tomorrow. Good night." Sakura then headed up to bed and quickly fell asleep for one of the best nights of sleep she had ever had.

 **-Training Ground 7 - 8AM-**

Naruto walked into training ground 7 to see that Sasuke was sleeping in a tree and Sakura was standing by one of the three log posts in the center of the field. Walking up to her Naruto waves and says "Morning Sakura-chan. I see sensei isn't here yet. Did you convince your parents?"

Looking up and seeing Naruto she says "Morning Naruto, yes I did, everything is good. I wonder what sort of test sensei is going to give us."

Naruto thinks for a bit and says "I can only really think of two types of tests but I found this piece of paper that sensei dropped it says 'Survival Test' on it. Maybe we should lay down some traps before sensei gets here." Naruto was of course partially lying, the piece of paper had actually been found inside the icha icha book being used as a bookmark.

Sakura looked at Naruto like he had grown an extra head and said "That sounds like a great idea." Meanwhile she was thinking to herself _'Has Naruto-Sama always been this smart? How was he dead last with such planning skills?'_

So for the next hour and a half Sakura and Naruto worked together to set up traps covering every inch of the field. It wasn't till another hour that Kakashi showed up to see Sasuke sleeping up in a tree and Sakura teaching Naruto how to play Shogi as he had seen Shikamaru playing and was curious. Kakashi just had a sweat drop run down his face as he was ignored before he said "Yo."

Looking up Naruto says "What the hell sensei, it is 11AM and you said 8AM. Keep showing up late and you won't have many of those great books left."

In shock Kakashi checks his pocket to find his new precious orange book gone. With a very dangerous glare Kakashi says "I knew it, it could only have been you to pull of such a blasphemous prank. Give my books back."

With a smile Naruto says "They must be very precious to you seeing as they are signed and first edition books. I'll tell you what sensei, they are safe. After this test I'll give them back as long as you do something for me."

With murder in his eyes Kakashi pulls out two bells and ties them to his belt and says "Fine. To become official Genin you must get one of these bells..."

Sakura then cuts him off and says "But sensei, there are only two bells."

Looking at her with an eye smile Kakashi says "That is correct, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy and doesn't get to eat lunch. You have until noon to get a bell." Turning and stepping into the field Kakashi turns back and with a dangerous glare says "Oh, and one more thing, come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail. Begin." he says with all three disappearing into the forest surrounding them. _'Well at least they can all hide...I take that back'_ Kakashi thinks before deadpanning as he sees Naruto come out of the bushes nearby. "You're not very smart are you? Your teammates have the right idea." Kakashi calls out.

Naruto smirks and says "That may be so, but I just wanted to let you know that your books are buried three feet to your left. Don't want them to get damaged." He then points over to a spot that was clearly recently dug up.

Now let it be known that Kakashi is very strong but there are two things about him. First he loves his Icha Icha. Second he will never let harm come to his comrades if he can do something about it. So when a trap that was triggered by Sakura sent 50 shuriken and 50 kunai flying towards the spot that Naruto pointed out, where he now was, and they were flying too fast for Naruto to avoid if he moved, it was no surprise when Kakashi pulled out a kunai to defend himself and Naruto. With speed barely seen by the three young ninja, Kakashi started to block all the shuriken and kunai he could, not paying attention to the few that would miss him nor noticing that some of the ones he did block went up in smoke as soon as they hit the ground. With all of them having been deflected Kakashi turned around and said "Naruto are you okay?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine." came Naruto's voice from behind a tree before he came out and the first Naruto went up in smoke showing that it was a shadow clone. The real Naruto then held up two bells and said "Though I would be more worried about your two nuts."

In surprise and confusion, due to Naruto's words, Kakashi looks down and sees that the bells have been replaced with walnuts. At this point Kakashi facepalmed at the joke that was as terrible as paper. (A/N I'm done with the puns now...sorry) "Well done Naruto. Now that you have the bells what will you do with them?" he asks as Sakura comes out with a smile on her face and Sasuke comes out with a constipated expression on his face.

At this point Naruto says "That's easy, your bookmark said this was a survival exercise, with some stretching of the mind it can be concluded that these bells represent our survival on a dangerous mission. However, with my ability to make endless shadow clones I can be the sacrifice while still surviving myself." He then throws a bell to both Sakura and Sasuke before he pulls out another bell that transforms into a clone of him.

Surprised that the dead-last of the academy figured out the meaning of the test, Kakashi looked at him wide-eyed for a couple of seconds. He then eye smiled and said "Congratulations, you all pass. Meet at the Mission assignment office tomorrow for our first mission." He then disappeared in a shunshin.

Sasuke then walks off with an arrogant smirk thinking he is the king of the world.

Sakura then looks at Naruto and says "Can you help me move my stuff to my new place sir?"

Naruto nods as he lets her lead the way to her house.

 **-End of chapter-**

A/N: Yo, sorry this has become a 2 part chapter but I'm trying to keep the length of most of my chapters some what consistent. Also it was a choice of getting this out today and a short chapter to finish this one in the next few days, or delaying getting this out for a few more days. So mostly story for this chapter but Next chapter will have a few lemons.


	3. The true test and my pale-eyed girl pt2

Naruto: The Spanking Ninja

A/N: Well... Sorry for the wait everyone, I ended up with some bad news medically. Don't worry, I'm not dying, I just might have to get a cornea transplant later in life. Needless to say, that among other issues kinda killed my writing boner for a couple of days. But I'm back and for all those who were patient, I have added more to this chapter then what was originally planned.

For all the reviews and PM's: Thank you very much for the encouragement and any ideas given.

Also in the last chapter although I alluded to it, I didn't explicitly mention it so I shall do so here. In the trap sprung on Kakashi, some of the shuriken launched were clones of Naruto in a henge as he did in the fight with Zabuza(round 1) one of these clones was the one that obtained the bells and how Naruto got them.

(sorry uncle) One more thing: I'm going to try to start using the Japenese version of the jutsu and will do translations after in parentheses, should I forget the translation or transition back, my bad and please let me know by PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements I use from Ikki Tousen or Black Butler, they belong to their respective authors.

 _italics_ = flashback

 _'italics in single quotes'_ = thought

 **Bold** = Demon/Summon speech  & Jutsu

"quotes" = regular speech

*asterisks* = sound effect

 **Chapter 3: The true test and my pale-eyed girl part 2  
**

 ** _Last time:_**

 _Surprised that the dead-last of the academy figured out the meaning of the test, Kakashi looked at him wide-eyed for a couple of seconds. He then eye smiled and said "Congratulations, you all pass. Meet at the Mission assignment office tomorrow for our first mission." He then disappeared in a shunshin._

 _Sasuke then walks off with an arrogant smirk thinking he is the king of the world._

 _Sakura then looks at Naruto and says "Can you help me move my stuff to my new place sir?"_

 _Naruto nods as he lets her lead the way to her house._

 ** _Now:_**

 **-Sakura's House-**

Sakura opens the door to let Naruto into her house before entering and calling out "Mom, I'm home. Naruto is here to help me move."

Naruto flinches slightly knowing that he is not well liked by most civilians and knowing now, thanks to Mizuki-teme, why. Half expecting her mother to try to kick him out of the house he is surprised when she not only doesn't but even comes up to him to shake his hand. As this interaction is going on Sakura heads up to her room to finish packing up a few last things.

Sakuno by no means liked Naruto, however she didn't personally hate him either. Not only that, but it wouldn't do well to have a bad relationship with not only her daughter's teammate, but her new landlord too. So she came up to Naruto with a half-smile and, with her hand extended in a show of peace, said "Greetings Naruto-san, I'm Sakuno Haruno. I understand that my daughter will be living with you as her landlord. I wish to ask what her monthly expenses shall be, it's not that I don't trust you, it is just that I don't know you."

Naruto was definitely surprised but quickly composed himself and taking her hand said "Of course, my belief is that trust is earned not given so I understand. Until we start doing at least C-rank missions, I will only ask that she pays for utilities as I know that the D-rank missions don't pay much and I wish her to have the money to obtain and maintain any equipment she needs. If she is not able to properly equip herself then that puts not only me but her and the rest of our team in potential risk on missions." Naruto then released her hand and with a smile says "Once we start C-rank missions, I will renegotiate terms with her. Am I correct in saying that is acceptable?" He then mumbles under his breath just loud enough for Sakuno to hear "I now know where Sakura gets her beauty."

Sakuno nods while retracting her hand and with a slight blush says "Hai... that is quite acceptable and a very generous offer. I must say you are quite well spoken for such a young man."

At that Naruto raises his hand to scratch the back of his head and chuckling slightly says "Well as I'm sure you know, I didn't have the best of childhoods and was forced to grow up quicker then most. Also while pranking the Hyuga and overhearing some conversations, I couldn't help but pick up a few things on speech and etiquette. Though I would love to talk with you further Haruno-san, I promised to help Sakura with moving and I don't break promises. I shall see you later Haruno-san." Naruto then bows slightly before heading to Sakura's room where he finds her putting the last of her clothes in a box and closing it. "All packed Sakura?" Naruto asks as he approaches.

Sakura looking up blushing deeply as the last thing she had put in the box was a lacy black thong Ino had gotten for her last birthday as a joke. She nods her head as she says "Hai, already to go Naruto-sama." Although the '-sama' was whispered she knew it was just loud enough for him to hear her.

Naruto smiles and says "Very good, lets do this the easiest way possible." then putting his hands in the cross shape she had seen once before during their test, Naruto calls out **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** (Shadow Clone Jutsu) With a puff of smoke, ten identical Narutos appear and start to grab boxes and bags before starting to head out of the room. Looking to see about half the stuff gone, Naruto forms ten more clones that then grabs the remaining stuff before moving out of the room as well leaving Sakura and Naruto in an empty room. "Is that everything? If you wish to say goodbye to your mother, I'll wait outside for you." Naruto says as he looks over to Sakura.

Looking back at him, her blush calming down to an unnoticeable level, Sakura nods her head before saying "I would like that." Against the voice in the back of her head, her shrine to Sasuke remained in her closet, covered by the panel that hid it from the world.

After saying goodbye to her mother and promising that she would visit her when she can, Sakura follows Naruto to his house.

On the way home, Naruto notices a couple of things, two shops to be specific; Higurashi's Weapons and The Iron Kimono. He makes a mental note to stop at each of these tomorrow after his team finishes their missions for the day.

 **-Naruto's Apartment Building-**

Naruto led Sakura down the enclosed hallway to the door next to his apartment and as he opened it up he said "This is officially where you shall be living." After Sakura walked through the door he closed it and said "However, much of your time will be spent next door in my house doing what I want."

Entering into her new place and passing through a short hallway, Sakura could see a small living room with a bookshelf and a TV, to her Right was an open doorway that led towards a small kitchen that though old had all the amenities needed. Forward was a hallway that led to a small balcony at the end, on the right was a door leading to the bathroom, and on the left was a door to her bedroom. the place was small but big enough that it would be comfortable to live in on her own. In her living room were the twenty clones that were summoned to carry her stuff, all moving around unpacking and putting things in their place. Seeing that the last box, with the black lacy thong, was already gone and probably unpacked Sakura's face grew cherry red before thinking to herself _'At least it was a clone and not actually Naruto.'_

Within five minutes everything was unpacked and put in place except of course the things that Sakura would have to provide input on such as her books, lamps, etc. At this point Naruto ordered all the clones to dispel and as they did he noticed images and memories entering his mind that he didn't recognize. At one particular memory though, Naruto decided to try something and after turning to face Sakura, Naruto said "Nice black thong."

Sakura instantly blushed more then she ever had before and asked "H-H-How d-d-did you s-s-see it?"

Thinking Naruto summons a clone and says "Sakura, whisper something to the clone that I probably don't know about you." After that Naruto turned around and waited till the clone dispelled at which point he gained another memory. As he registered what Sakura said to the clone, Naruto turned to face her before saying with a big smile "Well Sakura, if you're nervous I won't like your small breasts, don't worry about it. They will get bigger when you're older. Besides, just because they are small doesn't mean I can't play with them." Naruto then thinks to himself _'I get the memories of my shadow clones... cool I can use this to learn and train.'_

When Naruto comments on what she just told the clone she stutters as she says "You get their memories. But how?"

In response Naruto shrugs and says "I don't know, regardless we are going next door to my place, follow me." He then turns and walks her next door.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

After entering his apartment, Sakura sees that the layout is the same as hers and that there was a bit of a mess.

Looking around Naruto grabs and hands Sakura a white apron before in a powerful commanding voice he says "Alright Sakura, first you will strip naked and put this on. Until I have your new outfit for around the house ordered, this apron shall be the only thing you wear around my house unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

Blushing deeply Sakura nervously nods her head before very slowly taking her clothes off. At her bra and panties she pauses and takes a few deep calming breaths before removing first her bra then her panties. For a few seconds her naked body with her A-cup breasts and her little pink slit is on display for Naruto before being covered up again as she puts the apron on and secures it.

After admiring her naked form, Naruto nods and says "Very good, now clean up the house, I want it spotless and you showered by 5PM or no reward tonight. There is an extra towel in the bathroom." Naruto then goes to his room and closes the door leaving Sakura to clean.

Sakura sighs before getting to work, she didn't really like being made to do his chores at first. As she did them though, her mind slowly started to change and she found herself starting to enjoy serving Naruto. With these feelings in combination with the breeze ever present on her skin and between her legs as well as the fabric of the apron scraping against her nipples with every movement, she started to get wet. As she finished up and went into the bathroom to shower, she noticed after taking of the apron that her nipples were rock hard and her thighs were glistening in the mirror. Shaking her head to get it out of her head she got in the shower.

At 5PM sharp, Naruto came out of his room, minus a shirt, having been designing a new outfit and something else he wanted to get as he had several clones studying other books he had on various ninja aspects that he never had the time to read. After they dispelled he came up with some ideas for more training. Walking out to the living room he saw Sakura on the couch just sitting there in her apron. After looking around to be sure that everything was clean Naruto stood in front of her and said "You've been a very good girl today, are you ready for your reward?"

Smiling at him Sakura said "Yes Naruto-sama, please sir."

With a slight smirk on his face Naruto says "Alright my pet, turn around and bend over the back of the couch."

Nervous because of the last time she was bent over, Sakura slowly obeys. Bending over the back of the couch, her knees on the couch cushions, the apron falls down leaving her aroused sex and short pink forest exposed from all angles.

Seeing the pink hairs and gently tugging a few, Naruto says "This will get shaved tomorrow. Now to begin your reward."

 **~~~Warning Lemon/Lime Ahead~~~**

After Naruto's statement, he releases the hair and starts to run his index and thumb fingers gently up and down the outside of her pussy lips causing Sakura to gasp out at the light tingling sensation it is giving her. After continuing this and varying the pressure for about a minute Naruto stopped then trailed his index finger to the top of her slit. With just enough pressure to cause her pussy lips to part, he slowly ran his finger up her slit before reversing directions and heading back up to the top. At this point Naruto used the thumb and index finger of his left hand to part her pussy lips. He then started to circle the hood of her clit till it poked out of the hood and revealed itself to Naruto's gaze. Seeing it, Naruto gently rubs it with his thumb.

Through this Sakura continues to moan, growing louder as Naruto starts on her clit. Her pussy slowly growing wetter and wetter, slowly starting to leak her juices as he continues his ministrations.

Smiling at seeing her pussy starting to glisten, Naruto slowly lines his index finger up before slowly pushing it into Sakura's feminine channel as he continues to slowly rub at her clit.

Feeling the new feeling of something entering her, Sakura moans loudly as she struggles to say "Ah~ oh Naruto-sama, that mmmh~ feels so go~od."

With a smile, Naruto starts to slowly pump his finger slowly in and out. After a few minutes of this treatment and Sakura's moans, he slowly pushed his middle finger in along side his index finger, stretching her pussy wider.

"Oh Kami, it's so~ big. I feel so full. Mmmh~ yes." Sakura moans out as she feels Naruto stretching her out with a second finger. She soon started to feel a pressure building in her stomach and felt like she was about to burst when suddenly...

*ding dong*

Sighing Naruto said "Stay right like this and you're not allowed to touch yourself, if you move or touch yourself your reward ends and you'll get punished instead." Naruto then to Sakura's displeased groan removes his hand and walks over to answer the door after wiping his fingers on Sakura's apron. After opening the door, Naruto finds Hinata and says "So I take it you are still wanting to be like Sakura is to me?"

With a blush at seeing his shirt off Hinata says "H-Hai, I-I-I wish to t-t-t-talk about it with you N-Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto hearing her response sighs and thinking her seeing Sakura now might be his only chance to get the cute shy girl to back out, he says "Alright, come on in Hinata-chan." he then walks into the living room and waits for her to see Sakura as she currently is.

Hinata smiles as she follows Naruto, closing the door behind her. As soon as she enters the living room she looks around before her eyes focus on the form of Sakura. Seeing her there, something inside Hinata's mind breaks as she thinks _'Why is she here...and naked...and bent over the couch...and wet between her legs...No, it can't be...she was getting fucked by Naruto-kun...she took Naruto-kun...MY Naruto-kun...I must take him back...I'll do whatever I need to do to prove I'm better then her...and I'll make her watch so she knows he is mine.'_

Naruto is surprised when Hinata silently grabs his hand and pulls him through the living room to stand in front of Sakura's face.

"Hinata, what are you..." Naruto tries to say before he finds a finger at his lips and looks down at Hinata.

"Naruto, please don't say anything, I need to do this. Please don't try to stop me." Hinata says in a pleading tone, none of her normal stuttering. At this point, with her quick and nimble hands, Hinata makes quick work of the button and zipper on his pants before pulling them down as she dropped to her knees. For a brief moment she looks at his large bulge with anticipation on her face before she hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

Naruto was surprised, he didn't know why Hinata was doing this though he recognized the situation from the book. If memory served him, he was about to either have his cock pleased by her hands, her mouth, or both. He wanted to stop her and know why she was doing this but her words and something in his head wouldn't let him. He did remember Sakura though, so after forming a quick shadow clone, he focused on Hinata.

The clone went over behind Sakura where it started to finger her again, but was not going to let her cum, that was for the original to do.

Hinata pulled down Naruto's boxers in one swift movement only to gasp out loud at the sight of his cock. He was still limp yet his cock was 8-inches in length and almost as big as her wrist. Not even sure if she could do as she had planned, she lifts his cock by the tip between her thumb and index finger before she sticks out her tongue and licks from the base of his cock up the sensitive bottom to the tip of his cock earning a soft groan of pleasure from Naruto. Hinata then moves her hand down to the base of his dick and wraps her hand around it as her tongue starts to circle around the tip, coating the tip with her saliva.

Though moaning at the clones fingering, Sakura found herself watching Hinata enraptured, a big part of her wishing she could taste her master's massive meat. Seeing his cock soon become fully stiff, Sakura gasps at the size as it was a full 12-inches and as thick as Hinata's wrist. Remembering something from sex-ed she wondered how someone could ever fit a monster like that inside them.

Hinata now looking at his full size moans as she takes the tip into her mouth and sucks on it while thoughts of Naruto ramming his massive meat into her pussy and stretching it past its limit filled her mind.

"Oh Kami, that feels amazing Hinata." Naruto groans out loud this being more pleasure then he has ever felt. He then feels Hinata wrap both her hands around the base of his cock and starts to slowly rub them up and down his length.

Hinata continues to stroke his cock as she tries to force more of his cock into her mouth slowly making progress as her head bobs up and down till she has half of it in her mouth. At this point she sucks hard on his cock and feels it start to slowly pulse and twitch in her mouth. Wanting to show herself off to her Naruto-kun, Hinata quickly unzips and removes her jacket before unhooking her front clasp bra and letting it slide off her back displaying her massive E-cup breasts, her nickle sized nipples a bright pink as they stuck out a half inch from her breasts both surrounded by 2 inches of areola all the way around.

Gasping at seeing the size of her breasts, Naruto moans out as he starts to feel a pressure in his balls that he struggles to hold back. Following what he saw in the book, Naruto grabs both sides of Hinata's head and starts to pump his cock quickly in and out of her mouth.

Hinata moans at having her Naruto-kun man-handling her and fucking her face as she happily gags a few times on his cock. Her hands each come up, one pinching the base of his cock tightly, the other gently playing with and fondling his big balls.

After a few minutes of pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, Naruto's hips and legs stiffen as his cock starts to twitch violently inside her mouth. He can feel a pressure building greater and greater at the point where Hinata is pinching his cock and groans loudly wanting her to release her hold.

At this point Hinata forces herself off his cock till only the tip is inside her hot wet mouth, her delicate tongue circling the head as she finally releases her hold on his cock before starting to quickly stroke it with both hands.

At this point Naruto reaches his release with a drawn out roar of "Hinata."

Hinata feels his hot white seed enter her mouth, coating her tongue and filling her mouth as she gulps the sticky liquid down her throat as quickly as she possibly can. Despite her efforts she can't keep up and her cheeks bulge from the volume before she pulls back, her mouth closed as the last few squirts spray her face, hair, and breasts. With a giant gulp Hinata swallows all the cum, the salty slightly ramen flavored taste quickly becoming her new favorite taste.

Naruto looks down at her, the sight of her sprayed with his cum very erotic and appealing to him as his cock very slowly loses it's hardness.

 **~~~END OF LEMON/LIME~~~**

Looking up at him with a huge smile on her face Hinata says "Mmmh~, thank you for the treat Naruto-kun~. Now aren't I a much better slutty girlfriend for your enjoyment then this bitch? Please tell me you'll pick me instead of her."

Naruto chuckles slightly after registering her statement before saying "Hinata, although I absolutely loved what you just did for me, I think you misunderstood. Sakura isn't my girlfriend, she is my slave. I own her heart, body, and soul. I thought you had wanted to be one of my slaves too. I honestly hadn't even thought of a girlfriend yet."

Hinata embarrassed by her misunderstanding tries to redeem herself and says "Well can I be your girlfriend? I'm even willing to be treated like a slave. Honestly, I saw you reading that book and many of the things in that book interest me. If I can't be your girlfriend then can I..."

"Hinata." Naruto say simply to cut her off. He then looks in her eye and says "Look, I don't quite know about how this might work but I want to take many girls as my lovers, many as my slaves, and I want to be dominant over them all. If you are willing to share me with other girls and accept that I will always be dominant to you, then I am willing to let you become the first of my lovers as Sakura became the first of my slaves. For your gift to me just now, I'll even give you the gift of being my first time if you wish. As one of my lovers you'll always be able to speak and act freely unless I command you otherwise. You'll also have command of all of my slaves. So what do you say Hinata?"

Hinata looks at him wide-eyed, her cum stained face growing into a giant smile as she yells "Yes Naruto-kun, yes. I would love that. I want to be one of your lovers and I want to be the first girl you ever take."

With a smile Naruto says "Alright my Hinata-chan, first thing I want you to do is see if your dad will let you move into an apartment in this building. Don't tell him what happened, but try to come up with a reason to move in here. Also before you return home tonight, please shower. I would like for you to return tomorrow night to talk and maybe do some other things. Now, I think I will finally let Sakura have her orgasm, unless of course you would like to try it."

Hinata nods agreeing with everything he said but when he mentioned making Sakura orgasm she blushed and said "I don't think I'm ready for that yet Naruto-kun. Maybe next time. But before I go and take my shower, there is one more thing I wish to show you." Hinata then stripped the rest of her panties off to show her lovely pink slit surrounded by a thick patch of trimmed dark blue hair. She then with a blush points to her pubic hair and says "However you want me to style this, I will. And this belongs to you." As she said the last sentence, she spread her pussy lips with her finger to show her tight pink slit. Hinata then smiled and with a jump to her step headed to the bathroom to shower.

Naruto, with a light blush on his face at how beautiful Hinata was, comes around to take the clones place and quickly makes Sakura orgasm before he sends her home for the night. Once Hinata left, after a passionate kiss, Naruto went to his room and went to bed.

 **-Mission Assignment Office -** **Next Morning-**

Outside the mission assignment office, Naruto and his team are waiting for their sensei. Sakura was doing push-ups as Naruto told her it would help her get stronger. She knew it wasn't a suggestion though, if she didn't do it, she would get punished later. Sasuke was leaning against the wall brooding as usual. Naruto himself was giving Sakura tips on her form such as 'butt down' and 'back straight'.

It was this scene that Kakashi walked up to as he arrived with his typical "Yo."

Naruto seeing him said "Hey sensei, can I talk to you alone real quick?"

Nodding Kakashi takes him to an empty room after telling the others to wait there. Once the door closed Kakashi asks him "Alright Naruto, what is it."

Naruto smiles and brings out all three of Kakashi's books, causing him to pat his pocket and groan, and says "I'll give these all back but in exchange, I want you to buy me a copy of every single book in this series."

Hearing his demand Kakashi's eyes go wide "Wait you read them... and you now want the rest. You know I'm not supposed to give these to you."

Naruto smiles and says "I only read 'Icha Icha: BDSM 01' so far but I liked it and want the rest of them. I won't tell anyone where I got them from and I'll even use a fake cover when out in public. I'm honestly surprised you don't so I made you one." He then shows him the fake cover that slips on to make it look like a regular hard cover book.

Kakashi deadpans at never having thought of that before and desperate to get his books back says "Fine, deal."

Naruto then gives him the books and the cover, which is quickly put to use as Kakashi and Naruto walk out of the room only to bump into Kurenai her team behind her.

Looking to see Kakashi and a book in his hand she prepares to yell at him for reading smut in public when she focuses on the title of the book and can't help but to say "Wait, Loveless... That is my favorite series, but why are you reading it?"

Naruto quick to come to his sensei's rescue... and wanting to make a good impression on Hinata's sensei, says "I told him to stop reading that other stuff around my team and suggested this as a good alternative. It still has references to older material but wouldn't be bad enough if a kid were to read it over his shoulder. I'm Naruto by the way."

Kurenai smiles and says "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. If you ever need something feel free to ask me Naruto. I've been trying to get him to stop reading that smut in public for years."

With a smile Naruto nods and they all meet up with the rest of Team 7 before going into the mission office together.

Sitting with a surprise on his face that doubled seeing Kakashi not reading 'Icha Icha' was the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next to him handing out the scrolls for the missions was Iruka since the academy was out for the year. Seeing both Teams standing at attention the Hokage smiles and says "This is perfect, I just got a D-rank mission in that required two teams. Team 7 and Team 8, your mission is to help a farmer that needs his field plowed, the machine which he would normally use recently broke down and will take a few weeks to fix."

After being passed the scroll by Iruka, Kakashi read the details then passed it to Kurenai who did the same thing before passing it back and both bowed saying "Hai, Hokage-sama." before turning and leading the Genin to the location.

 **-Later-**

The mission was hard work and Kakashi didn't let Naruto use his clones to help since he said this would help him build muscle and stamina. Giving Sakura the afternoon to herself, Naruto took a shower before heading off to his first destination, The Iron Kimono.

After entering the shop Naruto went to the counter where he rang the bell. Coming out of the back was an old woman with large breasts in a formal kimono.

"Hello and welcome to The Iron Kimono, I'm Koharu, what can I do for you?" the woman said in a joyful tone as she leaned over the counter showing a good bit of cleavage.

Naruto looks her in the eye after drawing his gaze back up and says "I understand you do custom jobs, I wish to get several of a new outfit I designed. I'm a new Genin, but I do have quite a bit saved up. Here is the design." He then hands her a few pages from a notebook with some very detailed sketches on them.

Looking them over Koharu starts to chuckle as she says "These are some very detailed and quite fashionable designs. I'll tell you what, it is not often I'm given such a beautiful challenge to work on so I'll make a deal with you. If you give me permission to sell a modified version of this for civilians and that you'll recommend all your friends to me, then I'll make the first five for free."

Naruto thinks about it and nods before saying "That is quite generous Koharu-san, I accept your offer."

With a smile Koharu says "Great, I'll have a prototype done by tomorrow for you to try on and I'll finish the order within the next week." She then rushes Naruto out of the shop giddy to get started on this new project.

After exiting Naruto makes his way to his second stop, Higurashi's Weapons. Upon entering Naruto sees the walls and displays lined with weapons and shinobi gear. Making his way up to the counter he sees a girl around his age, with chocolate brown eyes and her brown hair up in two buns, staring off into space as if thinking of something. Naruto deciding to try and slowly seduce her, as the book had called it, says "Hello Miss, I have to say that I haven't seen someone like you in quite a long time."

Snapping out of her daze the girl says in a slightly dangerous tone "And what do you mean by 'someone like me'?"

"Why of course I mean someone so beautiful she even outshines the weapons that surround her. Might I inquire the name of such a fine woman?" Naruto replies with a charming smile.

"M-M-My name is Tenten. H-How can I help you?" She says while she blushes deeply and shrinks below the counter trying to hide her face.

"What a fitting name for an angel. I'm here to inquire about a custom tool being made, are you the one whom I would talk to about such work?" Naruto says, his charming smile still in place.

"J-Just a minute." She stutters out before leaving, glad to have an excuse to hide herself.

A few minutes later a big muscled man steps out in his blacksmith wardrobe and says "I hear you want something special made. Lets hear what it is."

Naruto hands him a few pages with detailed drawings on it and says "If possible, I would like 2 of these made. I have some money saved up but I imagine this will be an expensive order considering the fine detail required. As such would I be able to pay you in installments?"

The man looks at him and says "This is very well designed, I've never seen such an intricate concept design before, and you made this? Impressive. Regardless, you are correct on the price however I do arrange financing options for higher priced items. Come back tomorrow after I've had more time to examine the designs closer, that will give me more of an idea as to the price."

Naruto smiles and with a bow says "Thank you, I'll be sure to stop in tomorrow. Have a good night." Naruto then turned and left the shop before heading back home.

 **-End of chapter-**

A/N: ...Well, that ended up much longer then expected, next chapter will be the unveiling of the new outfit and tool/weapon. Feel free to guess, the hint is in the disclaimer. Till next time. Bye.


	4. New equipment and new experiences

**Naruto: The Spanking Ninja**

A/N: Hey guys, I must say I am quite stoked, as of me typing up this A/N (4/5/2017), My writing has reached people in at least 74 different countries. If that is not an acheivement then I don't know what is. Of course this would all not be possible without you guys, the readers, and all of the encouragement and suggestions I have been given. I therefore would just like to say "Thank you, all of you. Please keep up the support."

Reviews: Again thank you all for the support if you guys have questions feel free to leave questions in your reviews. It helps if you log in so I can pm responses, or at least give a name that is not 'guest' so I can address your question properly in my A/N. That being said...

Guest asked if there will be older women like Sakura's mother and Ayame.

Answer: To put it quite simply the answer is yes. The long answer is Sakura's mother is not planned...though I might bring her in so I can add a few more incest scenes then what is already planned. Ayame, I want to bring her in but I don't have it planned yet. Other older women are planned such as Anko(how could I not), Tsume(again...how could I not), Shizune, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements I use from Ikki Tousen or Black Butler, they belong to their respective authors.

 _italics_ = flashback

 _'italics in single quotes'_ = thought

 **Bold** = Demon/Summon speech  & Jutsu

"quotes" = regular speech

*asterisks* = sound effect

 **Chapter 4: New equipment and new experiences**

 ** _Last time:_**

 _Naruto hands him a few pages with detailed drawings on it and says "If possible, I would like 2 of these made. I have some money saved up but I imagine this will be an expensive order considering the fine detail required. As such would I be able to pay you in installments?"_

 _The man looks at him and says "This is very well designed, I've never seen such an intricate concept design before, and you made this? Impressive. Regardless, you are correct on the price however I do arrange financing options for higher priced items. Come back tomorrow after I've had more time to examine the designs closer, that will give me more of an idea as to the price."_

 _Naruto smiles and with a bow says "Thank you, I'll be sure to stop in tomorrow. Have a good night." Naruto then turned and left the shop before heading back home._

 ** _Now:_**

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

"Let's go Sakura, only 10 more sit ups for this set. Move it, move it." Naruto calls out as he acts as Sakura's trainer as well as her master. Naruto is currently kneeling in front of Sakura's body holding her feet down with surprising strength for his size.

Sakura was exhausted by this point, every bone and muscle in her body hurt after today's activities. Between the early morning routine and the mission and now this, she didn't have much left. Despite her body screaming at her she pulled herself up for one more sit-up before dropping down again. As she was in Naruto's apartment, she was wearing nothing, having been ordered to discard the apron prior to starting her afternoon work out. Sweat covered every inch of her body, giving it an appealing sheen to it, and unknown to her slightly arousing her master.

"Lets go Sakura, 9 more to go. I will not allow my teammate and more importantly my slave to be a weak little pussy." Naruto yells at her while enjoying the view as beads of sweat trail down her breasts.

Sakura groaned as she forced herself up once more, the implied insult making her core grow hot as it turned her on. She then dropped back down to the exercise mat that was set up.

Seeing the quicker result when he insulted her, Naruto smirked as he shouted out "Come on you useless cunt, 8 more."

She didn't know why but the insults were forcing her to push on as she struggled to pull herself up again, succeeding once more. It was then that she realized that her cunt was feeling very hot and as she dropped back to the mat, she thought to herself _'I'm getting turned on by him insulting me... but why, I want to be useful to Naruto-sama so why are his insults turning me on?'_

"7 more you slut, prove you can be used for more then just my pleasure." Naruto's voice called out again, breaking Sakura from her thoughts.

Sakura, after forcing herself through another two sit ups before dropping again, groaned loudly. She then, between gulps of air, said "Master I-I c-can't...I can't do any more... p-please forgive me."

Naruto growled lowly at her and said "Is that so my little whore? If you truly give up then say that you are a worthless little cock slut and your only use is to please your master and his cock and that you want me to punish you for your failure."

Sakura blushed deeply and instead of instantly saying what she was told, she attempted to pull herself up one more time. She stood no chance though as she dropped back having not managed to get even halfway up. She groaned lowly before saying "Master, I-I'm a worthless l-little cock sl-slut and m-my only use is t-to p-please you and your c-cock. Please Naruto-sama, punish my worthless body for failing you."

Glad that she at least made an attempt to continue for him, Naruto walked over to her and as he helped her to stand said "Though I must punish you for failing me, I commend your determination to not instantly give up. With continued exercise, I think we will get you to peak physical condition and transform you into quite a useful little slave. Now, follow me."

With a smile from his complement, Sakura follows Naruto to the couch. Seeing him sit on the couch, and knowing what he expects, Sakura asks him "How shall I present myself Naruto-sama?"

"Hmm, bare-assed, then stand in between my legs." Naruto responds as he spreads his legs slightly to allow her to follow his orders.

With a blush Sakura quickly moves to in between Naruto's legs before she is turned and made to bend over his left thigh. She then feels his right thigh hold down her legs causing her ass to stick out in the air while also preventing her legs from kicking in protest.

Naruto smiled, liking this position as he rubs her ass cheeks gently with his right hand and says "Now Sakura, I think that 30 smacks will due for your failure today. I want you to count and thank me for each one, understand?"

With a blush she says "Yes Naruto-samaahhh~." The last part came out as a moan due to the first hard smack on her left cheek. Remembering her orders Sakura said "One. Thank you sir."

With a smile at her quick obedience, Naruto continued with her punishment. *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

"Ahhh~ Two, thank you sir. Ohhh~ Three, thank you sir. Mmmmh~ Four, thank you master." Sakura moaned with each and every smack, she could feel her ass tingling from the stinging pain, yet at the same time, she could feel her core starting to heat up and burn.

This continued as Naruto soon reached 15 smacks, both ass cheeks a bright pink and burning hot as he gently rubbed Sakura's ass. He soon continued with the punishment loving every time he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh his cock even growing a little hard.

Sakura was a moaning wreck by this point, she still managed to follow her instructions, but with every smack to her ass, her pussy was dripping more and more of her juices down onto Naruto's jeans. Inside her mind she was conflicted with her inner self, she wanted to bend herself over and beg her master to fuck her while inner Sakura wanted to strip him and prove to Naruto that she wasn't just some slave and that she would work well as one of his lovers instead by fucking him right there. Her inner struggles continued throughout the remainder of her punishment though and by the time the last smack hit her ass, Naruto's jeans were soaked with her juices and she was on the verge of an orgasm.

"Alright Sakura all done, now go start dinner." Naruto commands her knowing that she desperately needed to cum.

Getting up Sakura finally wins over her inner-self and says "Yes sir, but please, first make my cum. I don't care how, I need to cum."

Smirking at her, Naruto says "Well my dear, it wouldn't be a punishment if I were to make you cum right now, but I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you can walk around and make dinner, and do anything else I say with some clothespins on each nipple, your clit, and your pussy for 2 hours then I will make you cum. However, should you cum before I tell you to then you will be punished, much more then before. How about it Sakura, do you agree to my terms?"

She smiles and thinks to herself _'It's just a few clothespins, this will be easy and might even keep me aroused till he makes me cum.'_ With a smile, Sakura nods her head while saying "Yes Master, I agree." She then sees an evil glint in his eyes and becomes a bit frightened.

Naruto goes and grabs some clothespins. After coming back he licks Sakura's right nipple before blowing on it, causing the nipple to tighten up. He then places the tight clothespin over the hard nub causing Sakura to groan in pained pleasure. Naruto repeats this on the left side before he moves downward. Pulling back her hood, Naruto attaches a clothespin to her clit, eliciting a loud gasp from Sakura before he releases the hood. He then clips two clothespins on each of her Labia before smirking and pulling out some ninja wire.

Seeing the ninja wire and the glint in his eyes return, Sakura says "M-master, what is the wire for?"

With a chuckle Naruto responds "To make this harder for you of course." With that said, Naruto quickly ties all the pins together so that each movement Sakura makes tugs on the pins, providing a constant torture to her clit and nipples. "Now go make dinner my little slave, and don't forget, no cumming." He says before smacking her ass to get her moving.

"Ahhh~ Oh god master." Sakura cries out as she walks off towards the kitchen to follow her orders, every single step causing her to moan with a torturous tug on her clit or her nipples.

A few minutes later, after Naruto had changed his soaked pants, he was greeted to a knock on the door. Upon opening it he was greeted to the sight of Hinata. Smiling he let her in and said "Hello my dear, how did your talk with your father go?"

With a bright smile Hinata leads Naruto to the couch and after sitting down says "I'm allowed to move into one of the apartments."

Not expecting this, Naruto gasped and asked her "How did you convince him? I never thought he would go for it."

With a smile Hinata leaned into Naruto's shoulder, snuggling close, as she said "Well, it certainly wasn't easy. I finally convinced him though by saying a few things. First I convinced him that living on my own would force me to grow into a stronger woman and that I would also be forced to learn all the skills required by a proper woman. I think the main thing that convinced him though is I told him that I would let him have Hanabi, my little sister, visit me and that he could have her report on what is going on." Her face then shifts to a small frown as she says "Naruto, you may have to make Hanabi become one of your pets. All I ask is that you give her the option to become one of your lovers before making her a slave."

Naruto smiles and says "Of course my dear lover, I will gladly offer your sister the chance to become one of my lovers. It makes me very happy to know that the first of my lovers will be able to live next door to me."

 _ **~~~Lemon/Lime warning~~~**_

With that said, Naruto lunges towards Hinata, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and pushing his tongue against her lips.

Gasping at the sudden intimate contact, Hinata's mouth opened letting Naruto's tongue enter her mouth.

Pushing his tongue inside, Naruto started to explore her mouth, his tongue scrapping against hers, as his hands start to roam over her body, his left rubbing her lower back as his right hand rubs up against his ass.

Hinata moans out into the kiss, she can feel her lower regions starting to grow heated as Naruto completely dominates her mouth with his tongue. The feel of his tongue exploring her mouth turned her on almost as much as the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of her mouth. Imagining it was his cock, Hinata started to suck lovingly on his tongue. Savoring his taste Hinata found herself craving his lips when Naruto broke the kiss to let them breath.

Naruto started to slowly nibble on Hinata's earlobe as he unzipped her tan jacket.

Hinata soon found her jacket being stripped off of her and could feel the cold air hitting her skin through her mesh shirt. All throughout, she found herself moaning from the feeling of his teeth on her earlobe. She remained where she was moaning in pleasure as Naruto's tongue teased her ear and even licked the pressure point behind her ear causing a shiver of pleasure to travel through every inch of her body. She soon finds that her mesh shirt is gone as she feels the kisses start to move lower on her neck. A nibble on the pressure point just below her ear, where her jaw bone meets the rest of her skull, causes her body to almost grow limp as she moans out "Ohhh~ Naru~to-kun~ Mo~re."

Naruto smiles as he continues to nibble and kiss down her heck reaching her collarbone to nibble on the flesh there, the whole time working on unclasping Hinata's lacy lavender bra. Pulling the bra off, Naruto gasps lightly and says "Hinata, your breasts, they are amazing."

Hinata runs her hands through his spiky blond hair and moans out "Naruto, play with them, play with your lover's breasts."

With the invitation given Naruto kisses a trail from her collarbone to her left nipple. Giving it a gentle kiss Naruto reaches over to her right breast and squeezes it before taking her right nipple between his left thumb and index finger and gently squeezes it before rolling the nipple between the two fingers. Naruto then sucks Hinata's left nipple into his mouth and sucks hard on it.

Hinata is absolutely delighted by the attack on her nipples. Every suck, every tug, every lick, everything Naruto does just causes her now soaking pussy to grow even more wet, the front of her panties fully soaked by this point. Moving her hands from his head, Hinata slowly removes Naruto's shirt. As she lifts the shirt over his head, Naruto is forced to release her nipples to her disappointment however that is short lived as his mouth latches onto and sucks her right nipple hard as her left nipple is captured by the right thumb and forefinger of Naruto. Hinata can feel a bundle of pressure growing in her lower stomach and she wants Naruto to make it release. Unfortunately she feels Naruto's lips and fingers leave her breasts, after he nips each of her nipples, but she grows excited when she feels a light trail of kisses start to run down her breast.

Naruto can feel as Hinata's soft hands run up and down his back as he runs a trail of soft butterfly kisses down her large breasts before running down her soft toned stomach to her belly button where he pokes his tongue out and runs it around the hole slowly before dipping it inside.

Hinata giggles at this, loving every bit of attention she got from Naruto, wanting much more and knowing that she might get it when she felt Naruto's fingers in the waistband of her blue pants, which by now had a wet stain in the crotch.

Naruto smiled seeing the wet stain and slowly started to trail kissed downward from the navel as he slowly removed her pants her soaked lacy lavender panties the only thing still on her body. Smiling up at her, Naruto's kisses stopped at the waistband before he gripped her panties and pulled them up.

"Oh Naruto-kun~" Hinata moaned out loud as the fabric of her panties was forced up between her pussy lips, it then rubbed and pressed against her pussy and hard clit bringing her just to the edge of this long building orgasm.

Naruto at this point bit down hard on the lips of Hinata's pussy, forcing them to close tight as he then sucked hard on them.

"I'm cumming Naruto-kun~" Hinata screamed as she felt a sharp combination of pain and pleasure that caused the building bundle of pressure to burst and she could feel her juices flowing out like a waterfall.

Naruto enjoyed the taste of her juices and swallowed every drop that he could as he sucked an licked them up, having released the bite on her pussy lips. With the idea of wanting to taste more from the source, Naruto slowly stripped Hinata's soaked panties off. He then said "I'm keeping these to remind me of your first orgasm my love" After receiving a nod, Naruto seals them in a seal that will preserve them perfectly.

Hinata then looks at Naruto with lust in her eyes, licks her lips, then says "Mmmh Naruto-kun, I want to taste your cock. Let me suck on that nice long shaft."

Smiling back at her, he quickly removes his pants before straddling Hinata's head, his large cock hanging over her open mouth as Naruto leans forward. Slowly his cock starts to sink into the moist hot cavern of Hinata's mouth as he finds his mouth over her pussy in what the book referred to as the 69-position.

Hinata tasting his man-meat sucked hard on his cock, taking the first six inches easily into her mouth as she tried to keep from gagging. To stop from taking in too much, Hinata reached up and wrapped both hands around the base of his cock and stroked what didn't fit in her mouth.

Naruto moaned out as he started to lick up and down her slit, before pointing his tongue and forcing it deep inside of her at which point he wiggled it around with the goal of exploring and finding her special spots.

Hinata gasped feeling his tongue inside her and moaned every time he found one of her special spots which she seemed to have a lot of. It seemed like he found a new spot every minute and she could already feel a new orgasm building as she sucked and licked his dick loving every second it was in her mouth.

They both continued their actions for several minutes before Hinata could feel herself about to explode again. Feeling her walls tightening around his tongue, Naruto pulled it out and bit down on Hinata's clit.

The sharp burst of pain and pleasure to her brain was too much. Hinata exploded her juices poring out quickly as she feels Naruto sucking them down. As her mind returns from her temporary Nirvana, she can feel Naruto's cock no longer in her mouth and can briefly register the words "Get on your knees." Following the orders she found herself on her knees staring at Naruto's hard cock.

Naruto having watched as she rolled up onto her knees in her dazed state smiled and said "Open your mouth my dear, I'm going to fuck your throat."

Hinata happily obeyed, opening her mouth wide as she waited for him to fuck her throat.

Naruto came over to her and after grabbing the sides of her head, he slowly pushed his cock down deep into her throat. Once he managed to get the entire thing inside, he started to quickly pump his cock in and out of her mouth, spit and saliva clinging to every inch of his cock as he worked himself closer to his orgasm.

Hinata was in a daze the entire time, loving every minute of her Naruto-kun pounding her throat with his cock. She never even noticed when Sakura entered the room and told them dinner would be done soon. She did notice soon after when Naruto's cock was pulled from her throat and she soon felt his hot cum spray all over her face and breast with some getting into her open mouth. Swallowing what was in her mouth she looked up happily at Naruto and grew bright red when she heard his next statement.

"My princess is so beautiful covered with my cum." Naruto said. At this point a thought came to him and after turning to Sakura he smirks and says "Lick every drop of my cum off of her and swallow all of it down your throat."

Though reluctantly, due to inner Sakura screaming at her to not do such a degrading act especially with a female, Sakura slowly knelt down and licked his cum from Hinata's cheek. Sakura then swished it around in her mouth before swallowing it and finding that she liked the taste and would love to taste it every single day. Groaning every now and then due to still needing to cum, Sakura continued on her task. Soon having licked up every single drop of cum on Hinata, she looks to her master for his approval.

With a smirk at Sakura, Naruto reaches out and grabs the ninja wire that he tugs hard on, yanking all the clothespins off and triggering a massive orgasm for Sakura that sprays juices down her legs.

 _ **~~~Lemon/Lime end~~~**_

After Hinata and Sakura came back from showering, Sakura having been commanded to help clean Hinata, they both sat and ate dinner with Naruto. After dinner Hinata looked to Naruto and said "Naruto-kun, I know you want to expand the number of slaves and lovers you have, but I've been thinking, it would be very suspicious if more and more girls moved in around you and you remained the only guy in this building. Maybe you could find one guy you know you can trust to keep everything a secret and let him move into one of the apartments. It would obviously have to be someone you know."

Naruto folds his hands in thought and says "That's a very good idea Hinata. Lets see... Shikamaru would find living alone to troublesome. Hmmm... Choji is too soft and might not like what I'm doing. Umm... Sasuke... well he is an ass. Uhh... Kakashi though he might respect the idea would probably believe it to be his duty to report it to the hokage. I have no clue how Shino might react, so that is to risky. Kiba... well Kiba... Actually Kiba might work. Kiba would probably respect my position as an Alpha. Also, knowing him, I could probably bribe him with the promise of being able to borrow some of my slaves to use. Besides, Kiba would find out eventually since he would be able to smell multiple girls on me. What do you think Hinata?"

"I think Kiba would be a good choice. However, you might want to make Ino a lover or slave first, that way if the offer doesn't work out with Kiba, she can erase or change Kiba's mind with her clan's jutsu." Hinata replies sitting back in her chair and folding her arms below her still naked breasts causing them to raise up.

Turning to Sakura Naruto says "Sakura, get Ino to come over to my house at night in a few days."

After a silent agreement from Sakura, Hinata looks over and says "Oh yeah, Naruto, my father wishes for you to come over tomorrow afternoon to discuss the rent terms as well as the installment of several safety measures. He said that the safety measures would be paid for by him as a way to keep me safe even while not in the clan walls."

Naruto then turns and says "That will work well Hinata-chan, I can stop by tomorrow after I check on my new wardrobe and my new weapon design."

Hinata smiles and says "Well, I'll be heading home Naruto-kun." She then stands up and kisses Naruto lovingly before dressing minus panties and then leaving.

At that point Naruto turns to Sakura and hands her a piece of paper. After she takes it, Naruto says "This is a new exercise routine that I expect you to complete every morning before mission assignment. Now go home and get some rest."

Sakura nods, leaving in just her apron. She was not looking forward to the new routine, but for her _'Naruto-sama'_ she would do it.

 **-Outside Mission Assignment Office -** **Next Morning-**

Naruto looks up from his book on beginner seals to see Sakura walking up to him looking beaten and dead tired. He shrugs his shoulders before continuing to read.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrives and while discretely handing Naruto a scroll says "Sakura, why do you look like you ran through the Inuzuka Kennels while covered in steak?"

With a chuckle after hiding the scroll, Naruto replies for her "Sensei, after the bell test Sakura came to me and asked if I could help her get stronger. I agreed and assigned her a workout to complete each morning before Mission Assignment to raise her stamina and strength. The workout will be scaled up later on, but right now it is 50 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, 100 punches with each arm, 100 kicks with each leg, and a 2-mile run. Only a fifth of what I do each morning." Naruto then looks to Kakashi for his reaction.

Kakashi thinks for a few seconds before he says "I approve, it will be good for you in the long-run Sakura. Now lets go get our mission, we'll go lighter till Sakura has adjusted to her new routine." He then leads them into the office to get their mission.

 **-After the Mission-**

Naruto after sending Sakura off on her own goes to The Iron Kimono.

Upon entering Naruto is met with an ecstatic Koharu, who after quickly flipping the shop sign to 'Be Back In An Hour' then locking the door, grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him into the back of the shop. Naruto surprised looks around before his eyes settle on her giddy face.

Excited by her most resent master piece, Koharu says "Please strip Naruto-san, and don't worry as I do business with many Shinobi and Kunoichi I have privacy policies similar to a doctor so I won't tell anyone what I see."

Naruto shrugging after figuring he might be able to seduce this older woman with the size of his tool, takes his shirt off showing his well toned pecs and abs. After undoing his jeans he then, pretending that he misunderstood her, pulls both his jeans and boxers to the floor displaying his long thick cock.

Koharu blushes deeply at what she sees, her mouth agape as she admires his size.

Smirking Naruto says "See something you like Koharu-chan? You can touch it if you want."

Koharu's face turns cherry red at Naruto's comment. Then while taking a small step towards him, she absentmindedly licks her lushous red lips before saying as if in a trance "C-Can I really? I-I've never seen one so... b-big."

 _ **~~~Lemon/Lime warning~~~**_

Naruto with a confident and powerful air around him closes the remaining distance between them. He then grabs her hand and places it onto his cock. Then covering her hand with his, he makes her wrap her hand around his thick tool. After removing his hand from her hand, pleased that she kept it there, he commanded her with a powerful voice "Stroke it."

Feeling compelled by his command Koharu complied, her hand rubbing up and down his slowly hardening shaft. As his cock slowly hardened she was surprised to see it grow even more, becoming a full foot long by the time it stopped growing. She was starting to become turned on by the feeling of stroking this massive cock and something in her mind told her that she wanted this marvelous piece of man meat inside of each and every one of her holes. That is when she heard another command.

"On your knees and remove your kimono" Naruto had commanded her.

The mere sound of his demanding voice sent shivers down her spine as she felt like she needed to obey him. Wanting to please him for some reason, she dropped to her knees, her grip changing to accommodate her new position. She then with her free hand undid the obi keeping her kimono closed. Once unsecured, she removed her free hand from the kimono before replacing the hand on Naruto's cock. Her other hand now free she removed her kimono completely before throwing it to the side, not stopping her hands movement on Naruto's cock the entire time.

Finding that there was at least one more obstruction to his play Naruto looked down at her and commanded her again "Kiss the tip of my cock while I remove your bra."

Delighted and wanting to taste his cock on her lips Koharu leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against the head of his cock, her mouth covering the tip and the few drops of precum spreading on her lips. Feeling the slight wetness on her lips, Koharu poked her tongue out and with it teased his urethra coaxing out more of the salty yet sweet liquid as her bra was removed exposing her large breasts and nipples to the air.

Naruto was thrilled to see her large breasts and her nipples that were slowly hardening in the cool air. Deciding to take things even further Naruto pinched one of her nipples with each hand, his hold on them tight as he said "Take my cock into your mouth, suck on me hard."

Koharu moaned out loud as her nipples were tightly pinched, she never told anyone but her nipples were more sensitive then most, she has made herself cum before just by sucking on them. Eager to please Naruto, Koharu opened her mouth and took Naruto's cock to the back of her throat while ignoring her gag reflex. She found herself in heaven, she had half of his cock in her mouth as her nipples were being played with, and the taste of his cock was delicious. She started to slowly bob her head up and down on his cock as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Seeing her looking up at him Naruto groaned out. It was quite a beautiful site, her lushous pink lips stretched wide tightly wrapped around his cock, her long silky brunette hair moving back and forth along with her head, her large breasts held up by her stretching hard pink nipples. While admiring the view Naruto could feel himself getting close, so he issued another command "Take my cock into your throat, swallow me then swallow my hot cum as it fills you." He then tugged very hard on her nipples, forcing her to either take his cock fully down her throat or feel her nipples painfully stretched.

Koharu gasped loudly at the harsh tug on her nipples and forced herself to take his cock down her throat. With his massive cock deep in her throat, her nose buried in his pubic hair, she started to swallow around it while she moaned, her throat simultaneously milking his massive cock and sending pleasurable vibrations through it.

Naruto moaned loudly, not able to hold on against the onslaught of pleasure, he twisted Koharu's nipples harshly as he came down her throat.

Koharu moaned loudly, muffled by the cock in her mouth, as her lower body shook violently. The pleasurable pain in her nipples and the feeling of his hot, sticky seed traveling down her throat and filling her stomach was to much for her to handle and as a result she had her first orgasm in years. She felt absolutely amazing and didn't even register the cock leaving her throat or the deep breaths she took afterwards till she heard Naruto's voice again, it bringing back her attention.

 _ **~~~Lemon/Lime end~~~**_

"That felt great Koharu-chan, did you enjoy it?" Naruto asked her with a smile, his cock slowly growing limp.

Finally finding her voice and finding herself craving more, Koharu responded "I-I did, very much so. P-please can you fuck me?" She could feel her panties were soaked with her juices but she was ready to be rid of them if he were to agree.

"Sorry Koharu-chan, maybe another day, I promised my first time to someone else. I can fuck you after that though." Naruto said starting to think he should fuck Hinata sooner rather then later. _'I know, I'll do it as an apartment warming present after we move her in.'_ He thought to himself.

Koharu was upset by this but if he would plow her with that monster she would wait. "Alright, I'll look forward to that. Now... lets try your new clothes out. P-please put your boxers back on Naruto-kun, I can't think with that monster out."

Snickering Naruto complies, pulling his black boxers up and concealing his cock.

Koharu after calming herself goes over to a line of mannequins and off of the first pulls a blueish-grey shirt with vertical stripes and helps Naruto put it on over his head. The fabric of the shirt is light and the interior is lined with a protective mesh armor granting it protection but maintaining style. The shirts collar forms slightly ruffled around his neck due to some extra mesh armor to provide additional protection. The sleeves of the shirt went the length of his arms, down to his wrists, where they ended in a silver embroidered edge.

After being sure that the fit was proper and the shirt allowed full range of motion with no restraint, Koharu went to the second mannequin where she pulled off the next item, a grey leather vest that had a dull shine in the light. Slipping it onto Naruto, she buttoned it up before stepping back and admiring her work. The center of the vest started just below his sternum, it fastened by four black buttons before ending right at his waist line.

Next Koharu pulled a pair of black slacks off of the mannequin. The entire inside of these slacks was lined with protective mesh armor to provide significant protection to the lower region. Helping Naruto put them on she then fastened them before having him move around some to be sure they didn't restrict his movement. Due to the stretchable and breathable material she used the pants did nothing to hinder Naruto's movements.

Coming to the final mannequin, Koharu first grabbed a tie which she tied around his neck in a bow with two long tails, one on each side. She then took off the mannequin a heavily armored black suit jacket that she helped Naruto put on. After testing his movement once more she stepped back to admire her work.

"It looks amazing on you Naruto-kun, you look like quite the gentleman. It just needs one last thing to tie it all together." she says before handing him a pair of shiny black combat boots that had the appearance of dress shoes and long black socks. She then says "Here you are, just as described with an added surprise. Let's just say the next enemy you kick with your toe is in for a nasty surprise."

Smiling Naruto puts the socks and boots on before saying "It looks great Koharu-chan. Thank you. May I take this set with me?"

"Of course you may Naruto-kun, your drawings were so detailed, I didn't even need to look at the prototype to start on the second set. Now go on, I'm sure you have elsewhere to be other then with me." Koharu said with a smile.

With a nod Naruto turned and left, his old clothes in a bag. (A/N: His new outfit is based off of one of Ciel Phantomhive's outfits from Black Butler.)

 **-Higurashi's Weapons-**

Tenten was having a very boring day. After her morning training and mission with her annoying teammates and sensei, she has been manning the counter at the weapon shop. Being so bored, she couldn't help it when her mind started to wonder to a certain blond. Thinking about him she couldn't help but to blush at some of her thoughts. It was while she was thinking of him that the blonde from her mind entered the store, and when she laid eyes on him she could swear that she almost creamed herself and would have if it weren't for her mind shutting down causing her to drop onto the floor, her face resembling a tomato red.

Naruto seeing her face turn bright red before dropping to the ground couldn't help but to laugh before calling out "Higurashi-san, I think miss Tenten needs some help out here."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

A/N: Two things; first Koharu will not be a permanent harem member, she will more have the role of a fuck buddy, second you guys thought I forgot about Ino, didn't you? Oh no, I have plans for her. She will officially join the harem during the Chunin exams when a certain event will occur. And I'm sorry to say, when that event occurs, there will be a pun that I have been planning since the first chapter. **  
**

A/N:Also sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Between Holiday and other stuff, plus being sick all of this last week, I haven't had the chance to finish it till now.


	5. Moving the Lavender Princess

**Naruto: The Spanking Ninja**

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter seemed at all disjointed, the first and second part were written at least a week apart...and not in order. In addition I had an anon complaining about what I said with give Kiba a slave or something and they said that I was making Naruto a pimp. First off there are some subs that like the idea of being told to go fuck someone else. Also, the conversation with Kiba didn't turn out how I wanted it to sound, I kinda just added the conversation as a way to start pulling Kiba in for other plans I have with him. Nothing Kiba related is concrete yet. That being said, my story, I'll do what I want, if I add things suggested by others, that is my choice.

P.S. Since last chapters post, many things have happened: Hard drive for main computer failed, recovering all my data, bunch of real life job search stuff, interviews, getting a new hard drive and replacing old one, I am also now starting my new job Monday. Despite all this I apologize for the long wait.

P.P.S I will be changing Hanabi's age to 9 so she will be standard genin age after the time skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements I use from Ikki Tousen or Black Butler, they belong to their respective authors. Also apparently credit for the name "Iron Kimono" and "Hotaru" goes to MikeJV37, my bad I'll change it if requested.

 _italics_ = flashback

 _'italics in single quotes'_ = thought

 **Bold** = Demon/Summon speech  & Jutsu

"quotes" = regular speech

*asterisks* = sound effect

 _ **Last time:**_

 ** _-Higurashi's Weapons-_**

 _Tenten was having a very boring day. After her morning training and mission with her annoying teammates and sensei, she has been manning the counter at the weapon shop. Being so bored, she couldn't help it when her mind started to wonder to a certain blond. Thinking about him she couldn't help but to blush at some of her thoughts. It was while she was thinking of him that the blonde from her mind entered the store, and when she laid eyes on him she could swear that she almost creamed herself and would have if it weren't for her mind shutting down causing her to drop onto the floor, her face resembling a tomato red._

 _Naruto seeing her face turn bright red before dropping to the ground couldn't help but to laugh before calling out "Higurashi-san, I think Miss Tenten needs some help out here."_

 **Chapter 5: Moving the Lavender Princess**

Tenten's father, Dolton, comes out of the back and looks to find his daughter passed out with a very red blush on her face. Looking up and seeing Naruto's new looks he bursts out with a big hearty laugh and says "You better be more careful with that new look boy, you might attract fan girls. Hold on, I'll be right with you." With that Dolton picked up Tenten and carried her to her bedroom.

After coming back Dolton decides to question the blonde's new attire. "So boy, you have some important meeting?"

With a chuckle Naruto says "Why yes actually, I have a meeting tonight with Hiashi Hyuga. These clothes are actually fully equipped for battle however. They are a custom order from Koharu at the Iron Kimono, I'm surprised you guys don't do some business together. I'm sure more ninja would come to you if you offered some of her armored clothes and I'm sure if you referred ninja to her for custom jobs, she would benefit as well."

"That is an interesting thought Uzumaki-san, I will certainly take that into consideration. Now as to your weapon design, it is actually simpler then I first thought, the hardest part will be the seals you want put onto the weapon. Though I must wonder how you came up with such a devise, this will be an excellent tool for capture and interrogation especially with what additional seals could add to it. Normally I would say these would cost 25,000 ryu each (A/N: I have no concept of currency, I'm going with the things cost what I say principle). However, if you are willing to allow me to sell copies of this design then I am willing to make you one for free and you'll gain a 10% commission for each one that I sell. How does that sound to you?"

Naruto stood there with wide eyes "Please call me Naruto. Also that sounds like a great deal Higurashi-san. However, I only have 10,000 ryu saved up."

"Very well Naruto, you can call me Dalton and how about this, you pay me 5,000 ryu now. Then if I sell one within the first month I'll simply take the rest from your commissions. Should I not sell one within the first month then you'll have to pay 2,500 ryu a month till it is payed off. Is that acceptable?" Dolton responds laying out the terms.

Naruto nods his head and says "Yes sir, when should they be ready to pick up? Oh and if anyone asks who designed them can you say it was someone who went by 'Gon Bade'?" (A/N: 'Gon Bade' rearranged is bondage.)

Dolton respecting that he wanted his identity to remain secret said "Very well Naruto, they should be ready in about a week. Also, if you think of any more designs, let me know. One last thing... You hurt Tenten and you won't live to regret it."

The last words hit him hard as, with eyes wide, he said "Y-Yes Dolton-san. I-I'll be by next week." Naruto then left the shop through the front door before heading home.

 **-Hyuga Compound Front Gate - Later That Afternoon-**

Naruto was a bit nervous as he walked up to the front gates of the Hyuga compound his beginner sealing book in his hands as he read through more before closing it upon reaching the gates. He then approached the guards and said "Good evening guard-san. I believe Hiashi-sama is expecting me for dinner. Would you please take me to him?"

The guard looks him up and down impressed by his state of dress and bows as he says "Of course Uzumaki-san, follow me." He then leads him in through the compound, several girls blushing at how Naruto looked as they walked by. Stopping outside a sliding door the Hyuga guard bows and says "Naruto-san here to see you Hiashi-sama."

With an order of "see him in." Naruto finds himself being guided into a room with a small table that had small round pillows surrounding it. Finding that the guard left, Naruto bows and says "Greetings Hyuga-sama, I hope this day finds you well." Inwardly Naruto is thinking _'This formal crap will be the death of me.'_

"Indeed Uzumaki-san. Please have a seat so we may commence our discussion." Hiashi replied with an even voice though he was very impressed by the boy's sense of style.

"Of course. May I refer to you as Hiashi-sama? I think it would be best to avoid any potential confusion." Naruto stated as he sat down on the pillow in the seiza position.

Hiashi nodded, as he said "Quite a great idea Uzumaki-san. Now to get down to business, I assume my daughter has relayed my acceptance of her relocating to your complex. I also assume that she has relayed the additional terms to you?"

"You would assume correctly Hiashi-sama, I have been told that young Hanabi-san shall be visiting every now and then and shall be reporting Hinata-san's situation to you. I have also been told that you wished to discuss increasing security around the complex. The former is quite acceptable, the latter however I would like to put off till this next week. The reason for the delay Hiashi-sama, is that I am currently studying the art of sealing and expect to be well through the intermediate level by next week. If I am to be putting seals on my building, I wish to know every detail of said seals." Naruto replied.

Hiashi was astounded by Naruto's claim. It was well known that Sealing was one of the most difficult of the ninja arts and to even master the beginner level, let alone the intermediate level in a weeks' time is just unheard of. All Hiashi could say is "H-How?"

Naruto let a grin cross his face and said "Hiashi-sama, I do not wish for this information to spread as I believe it could paint a target on my back. This information is how I could possibly become our village's strongest ninja in the future. I assume that I can trust you though so I will tell you. You see Hiashi-sama, I have discovered the secret to the shadow clone jutsu, I discovered that I retain any knowledge that they gain. For someone like me who can create several thousand clones without even breaking a sweat; that can cut learning times down immensely. For example, though I started this morning, I have almost mastered the beginner level of sealing."

Hiashi's eyes widened in realization of Naruto's potential and thought to himself _'If he continues this rate of growth, it might benefit my clan to officially back him.'_ breaking from his thoughts Hiashi shook his head and said "That is quite impressive Uzumaki-san, considering your growth in the art, I do believe I can afford you the week you have requested. Now let's discuss rent do you already have terms in mind?"

Naruto looks to Hiashi and says "Yes Hiashi-sama, I do. As I discussed with my other tenant Sakura-san, I know that D-rank missions don't pay much. As such, until Hinata-san begins C-rank or higher missions, she will only be required to pay for utilities. Once she starts higher ranked missions, Hinata-san and I shall renegotiate on the terms of rent. Does that sound agreeable to you Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi nods his head and says "Quite agreeable. Now, let us eat. She shall be moving in tomorrow after her team mission."

They then all ate in a disgustingly polite manner.

 **-Naruto's Apartment – Next Morning-**

Naruto having just finished breakfast decided to start his daily morning training so, after running to the nearest training ground, Naruto put his hands in the familiar hand-sign before he called out " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.** " One thousand clones then came into existence with a puff of smoke. This being Naruto's favorite part yelled out "Alright maggots, line up! I want you all to sort yourselves into groups of fifty!"

With a resounding "Sir, yes sir!" throughout the clones ranks and a hustle of moving feet the clones complied all of them lining up in twenty single file lines with fifty clones per line.

With a smile Naruto yelled "Alright, from right to left you are squads 1 through 20. Now squads 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 your mission is to expand sealing knowledge. You will read through any books you can find in regards to intermediate sealing techniques. Squads 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 your mission is to work on further perfecting calligraphy. Squads 11, 12, 13, and 14 your mission is to go to the shinobi section of the library and research different fighting styles, specifically you are to focus on researching grappling techniques. Squads 15 and 16, you are to go to the shinobi library and research different sword styles, try to find ones that will work well for disabling but not killing opponents. Squad 17 work on stealth and laying traps. Squad 18 work on detection skills. Squads 19 and 20… research with our new Icha Icha collection." At this point Naruto throws the scroll Kakashi gave him yesterday to a clone in squad 19. He then looked at all of them and yelled out "You all have your orders now. Dismissed!"

With the last words said all the clones rushed off to complete their missions leaving Naruto to start his grueling exercise routine… Well it would be grueling for most genin.

 **-Mission Assignment Office - Next Morning-**

Having completed his morning exercises Naruto arrived at the Mission Assignment Office and proceeded to wait for his sensei while reading one of his new books, 'Icha Icha BDSM: 02'. No one had any clue what he was reading as he of course had it covered in one of his book covers this one titled 'Heartless'. When his sensei arrived Naruto and his team, who arrived after him, went in for their daily D-rank mission.

 **-Hyuga Compound – After Mission-**

Naruto escorted by a branch member greeted Hiashi and said "Good afternoon Hiashi-sama, I'm here to offer my clones and myself to help Hinata-san move to her new apartment. I would also like permission to escort Hanabi to the apartment to allow her to know the location and so she can move in any items she may need to keep there for her visits."

Hiashi looked at Naruto and said "That would be much appreciated Naruto-san." Then turning to the branch member he said "Please escort Naruto-san to Hinata's room."

With a bow Naruto left with the branch member and soon arrived at Hinata's room. The branch member announced Naruto's presence and left after being dismissed.

Hinata stood in the doorway a blush on her face from her lover being at her room. "Come in Naruto-kun." Hinata said before ushering him through the door and quickly closing it. They were alone in the room save for a little girl around the age of 9. The young girl had mid-back length brown hair that was parted to each side of her face. She had pale eyes with a lavender tint just like Hinata. She had on a blue sleeveless shirt cut in a v-neck with a mesh armor shirt underneath. Her legs were covered with a pair of blue pants. The girl stared up at Naruto with some curiosity.

Seeing the curiosity in her eyes, Hinata decided to introduce the two saying "Naruto, this is my little sister Hanabi. Hanabi, this is Naruto, he was one of my classmates and owns the building I'll be moving into."

Hanabi looks back at him with realization and a mischievous look on her face and says "Oh, so this is the guy you moan about in your sleep. Let's see, what was it last night… oh yeah… 'Oh Naruto use my body. Oh yes, plow me with your big hard tool. Make me your whore.' Quite some dirty thoughts sister."

With that simple statement, Naruto's opinion of the sweet innocent looking girl did a 180. _'Definitely far from innocent.'_ Naruto thought as the words Hanabi spoke caused blood to flow and enlarge his cock slightly as bad thoughts entered his head.

Seeing his blush Hinata grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her bathroom her own face bright red as she said "Hanabi damn it… we need to talk quick." Once alone in the bathroom Hinata pressed her body up against his and whispered in his ear "You're having naughty thoughts about my little sister aren't you?"

Groaning as he could feel Hinata's clothed breasts pushing up against his chest he whispered "And what if I am?" His hands then moved to rub Hinata's back and squeeze her ass.

Hinata smiles at him and says "Then you have to wait till she is a genin but I have an idea in the meantime. I'll tell you about it later if you agree to behave with her."

Naruto not having expecting her acceptance just looked at Hinata and nodded dumbly before saying "Alright hun, I'll behave with your sister."

Hinata smiles and says "Good. We had better go back out quick before she starts to get curious as to what we are doing." She then removes herself from Naruto's grip and sticks her tongue out playfully at him before leaving through the bathroom door.

Naruto feeling himself still hard groans out and thinks to himself _'Oh, I'm so going to get that little tease back for this later.'_ Naruto then leaves the bathroom slightly after Hinata, his boner now better concealed as he asks "Alright Hinata-chan, does anything still need to get packed up? And is there anything you need to move in over there Hanabi-chan?"

Hinata and Hanabi look at each other and nod quickly before Hinata says "Well Naruto-kun, I need some help packing the last few drawers of my dresser, can you work on the top drawer while me and Hanibi work on the other one?" She then goes and pulls the drawer for her and Hanabi out before setting up in one corner of the room with her sister.

Naruto smiles and says "Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto says before pulling out the drawer and instantly blushing as he found this was where her panties were stored. Smiling slightly, Naruto starts folding and packing the panties. As he started to reach the bottom though he found that the panties were becoming a lot more risky causing his blush to return. After lifting up a pair of crouch-less panties, Naruto was surprised to find some leather cuffs and a collar. He then found some rope and other interesting items that he packed away, his blush and curiosity growing till the end where he sealed up the box.

Hinata and Hanabi were struggling not to laugh at their subtle way to tease Naruto. Hanabi of course knew what was going on, they were her ideas after all. Unknown to Naruto, she knew everything about what was going on; Hinata and her told each other about absolutely everything with vivid detail. Hinata for her part wanted to work Naruto up to the point that he just grabbed her and took her virginity and she was grateful that her sister agreed to help.

Having sealed the last box, Naruto turned to the two girls and said "Alright girls, I think that is everything, is there anything else you need before we leave?" Despite all efforts, Naruto's boner was quite visible to both girls.

Hanabi came up to Naruto and said "No Naruto-sama." She then touched the outline of his bulge with her hand and said "Do you need to do anything before we leave?"

"No, let's go." Naruto groans with his cock throbbing painfully against her hand. Naruto then steps away and Summons a large amount of clones to gather everything up. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's shoulder and whispered "Lover or not, you are getting severely punished for this Missy." Naruto then started walking off, leading the two girls to the apartment building.

Hinata couldn't help the large shiver that travelled down her spine and right to her feminine core at his words. Hinata turned and gave a thumbs up to her sister before they both started to follow closely behind Naruto.

 **-Naruto's Apartment Building - Hinata's Apartment-**

Naruto's clones had gotten here well ahead of him and the two girls as they had elected to walk. So as Naruto opened the door to Hinata's new apartment it was not very surprising that they found clones running around putting things in their place. As the sisters entered the doorway Naruto closed and locked it behind them and said "I know two little girls who have been very bad. I think I need to punish them both."

Hinata turns to object to him touching her sister when three clones grab her and blindfold her. They then gag Hinata before picking her up. At the same time, three clones do the same thing to Hanabi. All six clones and Naruto head for Hinata's new bedroom locking the room and having quite a few things out on the bed not visible to either girl.

Naruto smiles and says "You two thought I would let you get away with teasing me like that? Oh no. Don't worry Hinata, I'm not going to break my promise. There are some ways that I can torment Hanabi while still not going against my word."

It is at this point that both Hanabi and Hinata feel themselves being stripped, Hanabi down to her panties and Hinata fully nude. Hanabi starts struggling to get away as Hinata just remains still accepting her fate.

 ** _~~~Lemon/Lime warning~~~_**

Naruto smirks as he creates a new clone that goes over to Hanabi. The clone then starts off by grabbing some rope and tying Hanabi's hands behind her back. Once that is done, the clone ties both her ankles and her thighs together in a frog tie so she is forced to kneel. The clone finally ties a rope to the front of her panties, through both the leg holes and pulls it, causing the panties to bunch up and rub up between her pussy lips as well as rub against her clit. The clone finally hangs the rope pulling her panties to a hook on the ceiling and fastens it.

As she feels her panties rubbing between her pussy lips, Hanabi squeals and moans lightly.

Her blindfold is taken off by the clone before Naruto smiles "Now Hanabi-chan, due to an agreement I made with your sister, I can't punish you in the way I want to, however I can punish you in this way. You are going to be forced to watch as I torture and play with your sister, every time you look away or try to shut your eyes, my clone will tighten that rope, and don't think there is only so far I can go, should your panties rip, they will be replaced with rope to rub against your pussy. Starting now, eyes on the show."

Naruto smiles seeing her obey and watch as he starts off by binding Hinata's large breasts in a chest harness, the rope forming a star on her chest as they squeeze Hinata's breasts tightly while also binding her arms crossed behind her back.

Hinata whimpers as she feels her upper body become immobilized and feels the constant pressure on her breasts. She then feels herself made to stand by some rope around her arms.

Naruto smiles having hung Hinata up by another hook that forced her into place right in front of Hanabi. Having tied that rope off Naruto attaches two leather cuffs from Hinata's drawer to her ankles. He then spreads her legs and attaches the cuffs to a bar, forcing her legs to remain spread.

Hinata whimpers wanting to see what is going on, the lack of sight causing some fear to enter her mind at every touch. However, next to the fear she feels excitement and anticipation as she waits for the next touch.

Naruto satisfied with her bindings grabs the paddle he had found in Hinata's drawer. With two loud *Thwacks* Naruto smacked her ass twice with the paddle hard.

Hinata moaned loudly through her gag at the mixture of pleasure and pain the smacks gave her.

Hanabi meanwhile found herself looking away but instantly regretted it and looked back as the rope tightened and forced her panties to rub even harder between her lips and on her clit making her moan out as she watched her sister.

Naruto smiled and said "I think I'll let you see now so you can enjoy your sister's torment as well." Naruto then removes the blindfold from Hinata making her gasp as she laid eyes on her sister. Naruto smirks and says aloud "You have both been very bad girls, I think I am going to spank Hinata 20 more times with the paddle and the whole time I'm going to torture your little clit. After that, I'm going to fuck your pussy very hard. And your sister is going to watch the whole thing. Now tell me, was all of your teasing worth it?" Naruto then removes the gag temporarily to allow her to answer.

Hinata groans before replying in a lust filled voice "Anything is worth having my Naruto-kun take me for the first time. It hurts, but I like it at the same time. Use me however you wish Naruto-sama."

Naruto smirks and says "Maybe I'll punish you even more my dear pet. I think we'll start off with the 20 smacks and clit torture then move on from there." Naruto then refastens the gag before briefly walking away. He then comes back and kneels in front of Hinata.

From her view Hanabi can see Naruto slowly rubbing Hinata's clit till it peeks out from under its hood almost a full half inch. She then sees Naruto pinch Hinata's clit hard, drawing a loud groan from Hinata, before he starts to wrap the base of the clit tightly with thread making it bulge slightly. She then watches him tie the thread before he walks back to the bed then returns with something in his hand.

Naruto smirks as he inspects his work on Hinata's clit and gently rubs the now more sensitive flesh. He then starts to put a clover clamp onto Hinata's clit. Glancing over at Hanabi, and seeing her struggling not to look away he comes up with a devious idea. After tightening the clamp just enough so it wouldn't come off, Naruto looks over at Hanabi and says "So Hanabi, in case you don't know, what I just put on Hinata's clit is called a clover clamp. With this clamp, the harder you pull on it, the tighter it gets." Naruto demonstrates by pulling gently on the clamp causing Hinata to groan out through her gag. "Now, I'm going to attach this chain to the rope that pulls on your panties, that means that if you get yourself punished then Hinata gets punished as well." Naruto says as he ties a rope that attaches to the chain on the clamp before tying it to the rope attached to Hanabi's panties.

With a brief smirk and remembering a time when Hinata played a prank on her, Hanabi purposely looked away and braced herself for the mix of pain and pleasure. It isn't long till she feels the panties pulled harder against her making her groan loudly through the gag as she looks back. She is however pleased to hear Hinata moan loudly through the gag in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Naruto smirks as he looks deviously at Hinata and says "Just so Hanabi doesn't miss out on seeing your ass spanked…" As if the pause was a cue practiced many times, a clone brings in a mirror and places it so Hanabi has a perfect view of Hinata's ass. Naruto then continues saying "Now Hanabi, I expect you to focus your view on Hinata's ass. And if you purposely torment your sister again then… well, nothing says I can't paddle you as well."

With that statement finished, Hanabi's eyes are glued to the mirror and she watches as the paddle is brought down hard. *Thwack* As soon as she hears the smack and sees her sisters ass already turning pink, she has to force her eyes to stay open and glued to her sister's ass.

Feeling the painful sting on her rear end, Hinata cries out loud through the gag, her ass stinging even as she feels the paddle leave her ass. *Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack* Hinata's cries grow louder with each hit as Naruto brings the paddle down, alternating sides not leaving any white ass flesh. *Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack* Three more hits on each side and Hinata feels like her ass is on fire. Her ass is a bright pink and she knew she was only half done. Her attention was brought away from her thoughts as she felt a burst of pain in her clit and she cried out loud through the gag as she glared daggers at her sister.

Naruto was enjoying himself quite a bit, his cock was rock hard and out of his pants and had been the cause of Hanabi's punishment this time. Deciding to get back to his entertainment, Naruto quickly delivered six quick, but softer than before, paddles to Hinata's ass reveling in each scream and cry he heard. With two more *Thwacks* Naruto gently rubbed Hinata's red ass and whispered in her ear "Alright Hinata, last two, these will be harder than all the others. Nod if you're ready."

Hinata groaned as she braced herself then nodded. She soon felt each cheek erupt in renewed explosions of fire as the pain of the last two smacks shot through her and made her scream through the gag.

Naruto admired his work and gently rubbed Hinata's bright red ass with his right hand before reaching around and rubbing Hinata's pussy. "Hinata, you dirty girl, your pussy is completely soaked. I'll bet you really want my cock don't you?" Naruto says as he forms a single clone who quickly forms a sound seal on the door before activating it. As soon as the clone finishes, Naruto removes Hinata's gag.

As soon as she can speak Hinata moans out "Yes Naruto-sama, please give me your hard thick rod, I want it so bad. P-please be gentle at first… but after that, pound my pussy with your cock Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiles and says "Mmmh, I think I'll do just that my dear pet." Naruto then, from behind Hinata, lines his cock up with her pussy and rubs his cock head against the entrance, coating it with her juices.

Hanabi couldn't help herself, her mind was fully transfixed with Naruto's cock. Hanabi couldn't bring herself to break her gaze with the huge piece of man-meat that was in front of her and was about to enter her sister. She watched with obvious envy as the cock head split her sister open wide before entering her. She wished her arms were free so she could finger herself. She didn't care if Naruto saw, no, in fact she wanted Naruto to watch her play with herself as he fucked her sister.

As soon as Hinata felt the head of Naruto's cock enter her tight pussy, she couldn't help but moan out loudly "Oh god, Naruto-sama, your cock is splitting me in half, I don't know if I can take it all. Go slow, please Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiles as he slowly inches out before entering her again but a little deeper. Ever so slowly his length sinks deeper every inch making Hinata moan louder.

Hinata was already nearing an orgasm just from his large meat being worked into her. Wanting to warn him she moans out "Mmmh Na~ru~to~sama, ahh I'm gonna c-c-cum, ohh slam that think meat into me take me as yours."

Naruto looks at her briefly and slowly pulls almost all the way out causing Hinata to whimper that he might remove her pleasure.

Hinata's thoughts are immediately blasted away by her orgasm, it rolling over her like a giant wave. She could feel her body spasming as it kept tensing and relaxing at a quick pace. She could also feel that her juices rolled down her legs to pool on the floor.

Naruto remained with his full length buried deep inside of Hinata, keeping his hips still as her body rode out its orgasm that was prolonged by Naruto pinching and rolling Hinata's nipples.

Hanabi, meanwhile, had her eyes fully glued to the junction of her sister's pussy and Naruto's cock. She couldn't control her body from actions like slowly licking her lips to her pussy quivering and begging for release.

Hinata finally came down from her orgasm and she felt like her body was fully drained from the explosion of pleasure. She groaned as she realized he never came and if the way he trained was any indicator she was going to be sore for the next few days.

Naruto, remembering how she had asked him to fuck her, started to slowly pump his hard cock in and out of the Hyuga heiress, setting a slow gentle pace for her first time.

Hinata just moaned out loudly as she got fucked for the first time by her lover she enjoyed the slow pace but despite her exhaustion she eventually found herself wanting more.

After a while Naruto sped up his pace as he thrust up hard into Hinata's pussy feeling his orgasm slowly building.

Hinata got louder and tried to struggle against her binding to thrust back against Naruto's cock harder, but it was to no avail as the bindings were done well and all she could do is remain at Naruto's mercy. Hinata hoped Naruto was close because she was getting close to another orgasm and she didn't know if she would last past this orgasm.

Naruto could almost sense the spring inside of Hinata growing tighter and tighter as her orgasm built. Naruto also knew he was close and said "I'm going to cum Hinata-chan."

Hearing this Hinata moaned and almost screamed "Inside, fill my slutty pussy with your seed Naruto-sama claim me forever as yours."

Hinata's words proved to be the last straw for Naruto as with a few final thrusts, he pushed hard into her, his dick pressing against the entrance to her womb as it erupted, Naruto's sticky white seed filled Hinata's womb full before the stream finally stopped.

For Hinata, the first burst of cum inside of her womb sent her over the top of a searing white orgasm that caused her to pass out, her head sinking as she slept deeply.

 ** _~~~Lemon/Lime end~~~_**

Naruto and his clones released the two girls and Hanabi disappeared quickly to take care of her needs privately as Naruto laid Hinata down on her new bed. Not wanting Hinata to wake alone, Naruto snuggled up with her before slowly drifting off to sleep, his clones finishing everything up before locking the apartment then dispelling.

A/N: Just FYI, due to the job I'm starting, I'm not sure what time I'll have to write so sorry in advance for making you wait for the next chapter.


End file.
